It was always you
by BansheeSprirt101
Summary: Aria isn't feeling like her and Ezra will make it. Nichole has come back to Rosewood, but what does that mean for their relationship. While Aria tries to figure that out, she and Jason bond and become friends, but will it become into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So Pretty Little Liars has been one of my favorite shows for a very long time. One of the people I had wanted to get together was Aria and Jason. If you have watched season 7, (spoiler ahead), they had obviously seen each other out of Rosewood and had a very romantic relationship. So this is for all the Jaria shippers, enjoy!

NoOnesPOV

Aria didn't know what to do. Ezra was back from findng Nichole. She didn't know where their relationship stood, let alone her and Ezra's. She didn't know what to do anymore. AD was still after them, Aria wasn't really worried about AD anymore, she didn't have time to between her and Ezra.

She thought back to when she was with Jason. Nothing was complicated lie it was with Ezra. Jason treated her well, was there when she needed him. Ezra was always to busy for her. She still loved Ezra, and wanted to be with him, but right now wasn't a good time to be with each other. He had to figure out things with Nichole.

She was in Ezra's apartment when thinking these things. But she couldn't stand being there knowing that he could come in any minute. Aria got up from the couch, she walked to the door, looking at her finger. The engagment ring was shining in the sunlight, she looked back around the room. She walked to the counter, took the ring off. She looked at it for minute, thinking about how much she wanted it from the start. She set it on the counter, then left.

(Still No one POV)

She was walking on the sidewalk. She decided to stop at the Brew to get something to settle her thoughts. She pulled the door open and walked in. She went up to the counter and ordered hot chocolate, coffee would make her even more crazy then she feels right now. She sat down and started drinking her hot chocolate.

The door opened again, Aria wasn't paying attention. She closed her eyes and started relaxing, the drink warming her body from the inside. She layed back onto the sofa, crossing her legs.

" Hey," she looked up from her coffee, seeing Jason. She smield politely at him, " Hey," she said back.

" Can I sit with yo? " She scooteed over a little, inviting him to sit, " Yeah, go ahead," He sat down, " Thanks. So what are you doing here?" he turned towards her, she sat up. " Just thinking, what about you?" she asked, he layed back and turned to her sighing, " Just needed some coffee to think. Is Ezra back?" Aria didn't want to think of him, but she answered anyways, " Uh, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him," She took another drink of her hot chocolate.

" Where's your engagment ring? I mean you are getting married right?" He asked, not sure if it was the right thing to say, he knew their relationship was complicated, and if anyone knew complicated, it was him.

" I don't even know anymore. Things have been everywhere. I left the engagment ring in his apartment, I need to know that he has everything figured out before we can go ahead with this," Aria set her hot chocolate down onto the near by coffee table.

Jason put a hand on her knee, " All of it will be ok. You have both got a lot going on right now. Just give it sometime ok?", he looked at her, frowning with a small smile. Aria put her hand on his and smiled, " Ok."

Ezra was back, tired from the plane ride. Nichole was at a hospital getting checked on. He went to his apartment, hoping Aria was waiting for him. He unlocked the door, opening and closing it. He walked to the couch and layed on it. Exaughsted from the plane and thinking about him and Nichole and him and Aria. He looked around his apartment, nothing seemed different. He looked to the counter, he saw a ring. Aria's engagment ring. He jumped up and went over to it, picking it up. He looked at it, rubbing his hand over his mouth. He knew what this was about, but he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with her, but he had to solve things with Nichole. He set the ring back down, then went to call her Aria.

(Back at the Brew)

Aria and Jason were still talking. Aria told jason about her and Ezra's book. Aria's phone suddenly rang, she looked at the caller ID, Ezra.

"You should pick it up, talk to him" Jason nodded to he, " I should go anyways. Just, if you need anything, you can talk to me." Aria nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hey," - A

"Hey, can we talk?" - E

" Yeah, I think that would be best," - A

" Do you want to come to my apartemnt?" -E

" Uh, yeah, I'll meet you there"

"Ok."

(Ezra's apartment)

Aria went up to Ezra's door. She knocked on the door, it opened up right away. She wlaked past him and turned to face him. She opened his mouth but he stopped her,

" I know why you gave the ring back, and I can't blame you for feeling like this isn't working," he wlaked over to her and took her hands in his, " Look, I want to be with you, I do. I just have to figure all this out with Nichole," She looked for the right words, and spoke when she found them,

" I want to be with you also, but we have to figure things out before we make any decisions. When you figure these things out, we can talk, but I also have stuff that is stopping us from moving on," Ezra took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. Aria put her hands aroud his neck, stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

" I love you," Ezra said to her, his expression was saddening, "I know."

So I am ending the chapter here. I promise this will turn into a Jaria fanfic. I you want me to continue, please review and follow the story, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am back with another chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I am so happy to be writing a fanfiction about one of my favorite characters. Enjoy and review!

Aria's POV

I can't sleep. My mind won't sleep, I can't stop thinking about what Ezra said. " I love you" is echoing through my head, Ezra's voice is only getting louder and louder, like bells ringing in a church. I sighed, twisting and turning in my bed. I have had enough of this. I slipped out from under the covers, getting up. I needed to clear my head. I got dressed, got my car keys and headed out the door.

It has been 20 minutes since I left. I drove all around Rosewood, almost three times now. I pulled over to the curb. Wrapping my hands around the steering wheel. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I rested back onto to the drivers seat. I was tired, but my mind was fully awake. I looked at my phone _1:34_ , I looked at the recent phone calls, four were from Ezra. I was temped to press the number and talk to him, talk about our situation, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I saw Jason's number below a couple of other people. I needed someone to talk to, I opened the messages.

 _Are you awake-A_

 _Yeah, what's up?-J_

 _Could I come over? Can't sleep-A_

 _Sure, company would be great-J_

No ones POV

Aria pulled up into Jason's driveway. She sighed and stepped out of the car, walking to the door. She knocked on the front door, the hollow sound echoing through her ears. She waited a minute before the door swung open.

"Hey, come in," Jason's voice was dry, signalling he hasn't slept in awhile. I walked in, following him to the couch. "So why can't you sleep?" Aria asked, he rested his head on the couch. " Just a lot of things on my mind. Everything with Elliot gone and Charlotte found dead, it's just a lot," He replied, Aria could understand this. She knew what it was like, having all these intense things happen at once. "I understand that," Aria sighed through the comment.

" Do you want something to drink? I have some wine in the fridge" He got up, walking to the kitchen. " Yeah that's fine," Aria stayed on the couch, tucking in her knees. Jason came in after a couple of minutes, holding two wine glasses.

" I thought you quit drinking?" Aria took one of the glasses out of his hand.

" I did. I learned to control myself with drinking," Jason sat back down, closer than before. Aria filled her her glass almost to the rim, the redish liquid filling the glass.

"How much do you need to get your mind clear?" Jason watched her pick up the glass and start drinking it. She downed it quickly, Jason was surprised.

" Little body, big stomach," Jason commented, Aria laughed.

" So, did you go talk to Ezra?" Jason started sipping his wine.  
" Uh, yeah. It was weird. Nichole is staying in the hospital, for now. I don't really know what is going ti happen when she gets released. Me and Ezra didn't really talk about it," Aria set her wine glass onto the coffee table.

" Do you very think about us?" Jason asked, Aria was surprised of how straight forward he was about it. Aria couldn't lie to him, so she answered honestly.

" Yeah. All the time, actually. I'm not going to lie, it was easier with you. I liked being with you, a lot, but-" Jason cut her off, " No buts. If you liked being with me, why did you stop? I want to be with you Aria, can't you see that?! You're all I think about, it kills me having to talk to you about Ezra, knowing that you struggle with him," Aria, had tears in her eyes, not because she was scared by him, but because she knew he was right. Jason was out of breathe, he was close, watching Aria's eyes water, he felt bad and didn't at the same time.

Aria was only thinking about him, she didn't stop herself from her next action. She leaned in and kissed him. He responded right away, Aria wanted this, wanted to go further, and what was stopping her? He pushed her down gently, towering over her small body.

( Warning: Rated M )

He kissed down her neck, Aria was breathing fast. Aria tugged on the hem of his shirt, he helped her pull it off, revealing his toned, fit body. Aria stared for a minute, she brought his mouth to her, kissing him deeply. Jason pulled Aria's shirt off, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Aria started unbuckling his belt, Jason put his hand over hers,

" Are you sure?" he asked, Aria looked up at him.

" Jason, I want this so bad. I don't won't to regret stopping this," Jason smiled, he went up and kissed her forehead. Aria smiled at the compliment.

Aria went back to unbuckling his belt, she ripped it off his jeans. She undid the buttons on his jeans, she pulled them down, seeing his excitement as well. Jason started sliding down her shorts, then throwing them into the pile of clothes growing on the floor. Aria started kissing his jaw, down his neck, nipping on it. Aria wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on to his shoulders. Jason stopped her, " What's wrong?" she asked, Jason didn't answer, he picked her up, she hung onto him like a small koala bear. Jason opened the bedroom door, then settled Aria onto the bed, hovering over her.

He kissed her neck, going lower. He stopped at her breast, Jason snaked his arms around her, unclasping her bra. He threw it onto the ground. He looked over her body.

"You are so beautiful, Aria" Jason kissed in between her breast. Aria wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing against him a bit. Jason moaned a little, Aria smiled. Jason kept on kissing lower, he kissed down her stomach. Jason was about to take her underwear off, he looked up into Aria's eyes for permission. She nodded, biting her lips, he never broke their gaze while sliding her underwear down her legs.

Aria did the same to him. Jason was positioning himself in front of her entrance. He looked up to her, kissing her lips first.

Hello! You might be disappointed that I didn't go all the way, but it is because I am not very comfortable doing that yet. I hoped you liked this, honestly I feel like you won't like this chapter very much but if you did please review so I'm not paranoid all night, lol. Thank you for reading this, I will change this into a rated M story because it may go further IF there is a next time. Thank you for reading this, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I am back with another chapter. First I want to thank all the people who reviewed so far, it means so much to me, you don't even know it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I will talk to you at the end of this chapter, enjoy!

No one POV:

It was morning, birds chirping, sun beaming through the windows, and the two bodies intertwined after a long night. Jason woke up, the sunning heating his body up. He turned quietly, trying not to wake Aria. He turned to see her resting face, her eyes closed with long eyelashes cascading under the lids. He smiled at himself, he loved waking up to see her beautiful face. He out a hand up to her face, moving a piece of hair out of her face. He started stroking her hair, hoping it was comforting to her.

Aria felt a hand on her head. She was being pulled from her dream, wishing she could sleep a bit more. She started fluttering her eyes open, her vision blurry. Her vision came into focus, seeing Jason in front of her. She smiled, and he smiled back, he moved forward and kissed her head. He pulls back,

"Morning beautiful," she smiled, and scooted closer to him,

"Morning handsome," Jason grabbed her waist pulling her to him, into his bare, warm chest. He kissed the side of her head, on her shoulder. Aria turned to him and put a hand on his cheek, smiling up at him. She kissed him, softly, sweet, and happily. She pulled away then, laying back down, resting her head on his muscular arm.

"We should get up," Jason commented, his head resting on hers. "But the bed is way more comfortable," Aria argued. Jason laughed, he knew she was right but they couldn't stay in bed forever, even though he wanted nothing more.

"You know that I want nothing more but to stay in bed with you, but we can't spend all day in here," Jason started sitting up, "Then we could lay on the couch," Aria said sarcastically. Jason chuckled and took a hold of her, lifting her up off the bed.

"Hey!" she squealed, giggling in the process. He walked out the door with her small body hanging over his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen setting her on the counter, he walked over to the fridge opening it, cool air hitting his warm body.

About 30 mins past. Jason had made: Eggs, Bacon. Bagels, and a small salad. Aria had sat on the couch about 10 minutes after he had started cooking. Aria inhaled the air, just noticing the smell of food. She was hungry, I mean how could she not be after the previous night? She got up and padded to the kitchen, she reached to grab a bagel, but she felt a hand slap on top of hers. She flinched back, " Hey!" she fought, Jason looked down at her, " Go back into the living room, I will bring the food in, if I can make it without your little hands intruding," he snickered.

They sat down together, Aria settled her short legs over Jason's. They watched some cartoons, she remembered watching TV with Ezra, but it was much different. When they watched movies they were in black and white. Aria ate one Bagel, two strips of Bacon, and a egg.

" You were really hungry weren't you?" Jason said watching her finish the egg, Aria put the plate down, " Well, I barely ate yesterday and after last night, I could eat a horse or two," Jason smiled and laughed, he pulled her leg so she was sitting on his lap, he kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips, kissing him back. They pulled apart, both smiling.

"I have to meet Spencer at the Brew," Aria commented, laying her head on his chest. He sprouted his arms around her, " I don't want you to leave, but if you must," he let go of her. Aria sighed, getting off him, she went back into the bedroom, putting the clothes before on, she couldn't find her shirt, so she took one of Jason's that looked decent, it was a bit big. She walked out of the room,

"Really?" she heard Jason say,

"What?" she replied,

"You're making it hard for me to have you leave, especially in my shirt," he walked over and hugged her from behind. She turned and kissed him one last time, she continued to walk to the door. She swung it open and left.

Aria was at the Brew, waiting for Spencer to show up. Aria had already ordered her drink, Ice Tea, and sat down at a two seat table. She started reading a magazine that was laying on the counter.

"Hey," Aria looked up to see Spencer sitting down,

" Hey, what took you so long?" Spencer sighed,

" My mom was all over my case ever since I told her about Mary's letter," Aria set her tea down,

" You told her? Wow, what did she say?" Aria was interested now,

" She said that it doesn't change anything, that I will always be a Hastings," Spencer slumped into the chair, Aria spoke,

" Well you are still part of their family, even if it's not by blood," Spencer nodded,

" Who's shirt are you wearing?" Spencer frowned at it, Aria sat up a bit straighter,

" Uh, it's Jason's. I kinda spent the night at his place," Aria looked away avoiding eye contact with her.

" What? You spent the night? With Jason?" Spencer's jaw dropped,

" It gets worse, or good the way I see it. I slept with him also," Aria looked like she just got in trouble.

" I thought you and Ezra were trying to figure things out?"

" We were, we are, it's just not going the way I planned. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. Spencer he practically said he loves me, and I can't deny that I might love him back," Aria's stomach was turning, what would happen if Ezra found out?

" I shouldn't judge, I have been down that road to many times myself," Spencer replied.

Aria nodded.

Hello! I would continue this chapter, but I really have to go to bed. I hop you liked this chapter! Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Ah finally getting back to this story. I want to know if you have been watching the last 10 episodes, if so, please review and tell me because I am shook! Well let's get to the story!

No on POV

Spencer went back home, hoping to talk to her mom more about Mary. Aria was walking along the streets, admiring her old town. Aria was looking at all the shops and people, until she ran into a person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Aria started, until she looked up to see who it was,

Aria?" He said, Aria was surprised and happy,

"Holden? Oh my god, how are you, what are you doing here?" Aria asked hugging him, then pulled back,

"I still live here. I'm a chef, and there's suppose to be a wedding here in Rosewood that my sister wants me to work," Holden answered, Aria smiled a bit less now realizing a fact,

"My wedding," she said quietly, resting her hand on his arm.

"What? Wow, congratulations, who is the guy?" Holden asked, Aria sighed,

"It's Ezra,he proposed," Holden raised his eyebrows,

"Wow, well that's amazing for you," he looked at her face seeing a longing expression, "right?",

Aria led him to a near by table, from an outside Cafe.

"He proposed to someone else before me, she was gone for awhile, disappeared actually. But she's back now, and were everywhere," Aria put a hand on her head, resting.

"Have you talked to him?" Holden asked,

" Of course I have, he says it will all go back to how it used to be, but I don't feel like it will," Aria closed her eyes, biting her lip. "Hey," Holden took a hold of her hand, " You guys have gotten through so much. I know you were gone, and since you came back and reconnected with Ezra, that has to mean something." Holden said, Aria knew he had a point, but she had cheated on him, something she knew he would never do.

"I cheated on him," Aria blurted out, Holden widened his eyes a bit, " What? With who?" Holden asked, Aria sat back all the way in her chair.

"Jason," Aria shied away from his gaze. "Why would you do that? You love Ezra don't you?" Aria thought about that, " I don't know anymore. Me and Jason, we had a thing when I was gone, and I guess it all came back to me when I saw him," Holden licked his lips, " Well, you can't take it back, and maybe you don't want to, but you have to find out whether you want to move on, tell Ezra about it, or if you want to be with Jason. Your choice, and I know you'll make the right one, it always works out." He got up from his seat, put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead, a signal of goodbye. She sat, thinking about the conversation she had just had.

( 20 MINS LATER )

Aria was at Ezra's door. She knocked, quickly avoiding procrastinating with herself. The door opened after a bit, longer than usual. Ezra looked at her, he had been drinking by the looks of it.

"Ezra," she reached a hand out to face face but he grabbed it and out it down.

" What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes empty. Aria couldn't believe she betrayed him like this.

"I want to talk, about us," Aria said, he opened the door wider, putting a arm out inviting her him, he slammed the door shut, startling her.

"Please sit," He said, already sitting.

"It's better that I stand," He nodded, looking down. She kneeled down, resting a hand on his knee. "I need to tell you something, I can't ignore it," He nodded again, Aria closed her eyes and sighed, " I made a mistake, the night after we talked. And I don't know what happens now-" Ezra stopped her, " Aria, please get to the point," he asked,

" I slept with Jason," Aria, said, Ezra didn't look up. " I'm sorry that I betrayed you, but I can't ignore that I've been feeling like I'm nothing to you right now," A tear rolled down her cheek, real zing how much damage she actually did.

"Aria, I know that Nichole coming back, has been hard for you. I don't blame you for sleeping with Jason, you were looking for comfort, and I should've been the one giving you it. I am so sorry that I have been a horrible fiance. I want to make this all better, Nichole is upstairs, she ran out of the hospital and came here. She doesn't know about us yet, and I'm going to tell her when she wakes up," Ezra said, Aria had tears rolling down her face. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, lifting her body up onto her knees, she kissed his cheek, she felt a tear, but it wasn't hers.

Aria got up and crawled onto the couch with him. She climbed onto his lap like a kid and hugged him. She didn't want this, she knew the right thing for both of them was to separate. She held him tight, tears soaking into his shirt. He put his arms around her waist, holding each other tightly. She rested her eyes, until she fell asleep, and Ezra did also

-.

Well there it is! What's going to happen in the morning? Will Nichole see them together? Well stay tuned and find out, thank you so much for reading, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So this is not a chapter, I have not been updating because my computer would not connect to the internet for the life of me :( I am on my family computer currently, and I really don't want to write the fanfiction, where my family could easily see it and that would not be good. So sorry for the delay and hopefully I will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I am sorry for not updating, I was on a trip with my school and I am happy to be back. I have read the reviews and I know you want Jason and Aria, and in this chapter I am giving it to you. So please R&R! Also just a note, I am not putting the POV, because it will always be No ones, I am horrible at focusing on one person so I'm not going to.

It was now morning, Aria woke up on top of Ezra, in his arms. She looked up at his face, he looked peaceful. Aria took a deep breathe, then started untangling herself from his arms an 5 7d legs. He didn't wake up, _thank god_ , she thought to herself. She grabbed her belongings heading to the door. She couldn't just leave him, not after last night. She searched through his desk finding pen and paper. She wrote a letter to him, she had to tell him, but not in person, she couldn't keep her feeling buried in a grave that wouldn't be dug up. Aria, set it on the counter, and with that she left.

Aria walked out onto the street, heading to Jason's. Aria unlocked her car, sliding into it. She started the car, feeling better about everything. She was happy to get everything out, to not lie anymore.

She drove into Jason's driveway, stepping out onto the gravel path. She walked onto the porch, stepping up to knock on the door. The door swung open, Jason standing in the doorway.

"Hey," was all he said, Aria ignored that fact. She smiled at him, "Hey," She didn't know what to say, even though her head was clear.

"Do you want to come in?" Jason asked, Aria, nodded her head. She walked in, taking his hand, which surprised Jason at first, but took the gesture. He led her to the couch and sat with her. Aria was the first to speak up.

"I talked to Ezra last night. I left him," Aria said the last part quietly. Jason looked at her and rubbed her arm, "Are you okay?" Jason asked, Aria bit her lip before speaking, "Yeah, I'm happy. I told him what I needed to and I feel better, about everything," Aria, smiled to herself, which Jason must have seen, he scooped her up in his arms, having her sit between his legs.

"Well, I'm happy about that, and maybe we can spend more time together." Aria smiled, snuggling close to his chest, hearing his heart beat. "Just maybe," Aria looked up and kissed him on the lips, Jason put his arms around her waist holding her tightly to his body. Aria snaked her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. Jason groaned into the kiss, Aria smiled against his lips, and pulled away.

"Hey, I was enjoying that," Jason joked, Aria giggled and replied, "Well, if you want more you just have to ask," Aria said seductivly while biting her lip. Jason smiled and brought her lips to his once more, he positioned himself into laying down, Aria was on top, straddeling him. She grinded her hips into his, making Jason groan. Jason flipped them, him on top. Aria wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing onto his biceps.

Jason kissed down her neck, sucking and biting. Aria moaned, her body wanting more and more every second.

Ezra woke up, noticing the body missing from on top of him. Ezra sat up, looking around for Aria. He stood up, seeing her things were gone, but something that wasn't there before was a letter on the counter. Ezra unfolded it and read it-

 _Ezra, I am so sorry, but I can't be with you. I know you have tried hard to make things work between us, but it shouldn't be this hard if we were meant to be together. Everyhting with Nichole has been a strain on our relationship, and I kn_ ow you have been trying to figure things out, but I think that us being together is part of why this is be _ing so difficult. I love you and I always will, but I haven't felt in love with you for a long time now. I have also met someone, and I want to be with that person. I am sorry this didn't work out._

 _I love you and I'm sorry,_

 _Aria._

Ezra had sat down while reading it. He couldn't deny that he was mad, but also dissapointed. He felt he had to talk to her. He had texted her, but she never replied. He couldn't take it, he had texted Spencer to meet him.

Spencer was going to meet Ezra at the Brew, she didn't know why, but she had a feeling about what is was about. She walked into the cafe, seeing Ezra and sat down next to him.

"Hey. What did you want to talk about?" Spencer asked while sitting down.

"Thank you for meeting me. I just wanted to ask you about Aria. She," Ezra paused to correct himself, "We, have broken up. I just want to know who she met," Spencer was confused, which Ezra saw.  
"Before she left, she wrote me a letter, explaining herself for leaving. She said she has met someone. I just want to know who it is." Spencer had an idea of what he felt.

"Have you tried asking Aria?" Spencer asked, trying to stall, avoiding telling him that his ex was sleeping with her half brother. Ezra was obviosly frustrated, but he tried to be calm.

"I have, but she won't answer any of my calls or texts. Spencer, please just tell me, I need to know," Spencer couldn't find what would be wrong with telling him who it was, she knew Aria would be mad, but it's better that he find out from her then finding out himself.

"Ok, but only because I don't want you finding out yourself. It's Jason, she has been seing Jason. I think that they are happy together, and they should be after all that they have both been through," Ezra rested his hands on his head, thinking about what he had just heard. Ezra was mad, mostly at himself for not seeing this coming.

"Thank you telling me." Ezra said standing up, walking to the door.

"Ezra, wai-" Spencer said, hoping he would stop, but he left without saying anything. Spencer knew he was going to talk to Aria. Spencer text Aria,

 _Hey, Ezra knows about you and Jason, just giving you a heads up and hope that he doesn't blows up_.

Aria's phone buzzed on the coffee table, in her bag. Aria and Jason were still in the moment. They moved into the bedroom. They were both in their underwear, not wanting to go fast like last time, they wanted to take their time with each other.

Aria started pulling down Jason's boxers.

"God, I want you right now," Jason commented, kissing down her stomach. Aria had her hands in his hair, tugging and pulling on him. Jason kissed down lower, his mouth now right above her underwear, he looked up at her, asking her for permission, Aria bit her lip and nodded.

Ezra had drove himself to Jason's. He didn't even bother knocking, knowing that he probably didn't lock the door. He walked around looking for Jason, not bothering to close the front door. He walked into the bedroom, seeing them together, they must not have heard him with all the moaning that was going on.

"Are you fucking kiddding me?!" Ezra yelled, Aria aburdtly sat up, gasping at seeing Ezra. Jason got out from under the covers.

"What the hell! Get out!" Jason yelled at Ezra. Aria sat in the bed still wrapping her head around the fact that Ezra was there. Jason pulled up his boxers and got off the bed,

"I said get the hell out!" Aria put Jason's shirt on, thankfully it was long enough to cover her private parts, since she wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Really Aria! You left me for him? How could you? After all we have been through!" Ezra yelled at her.

Aria threw her hands down, Ezra had no right to talk to her like that, escpecially after all the things between him and Nichole and herself.

"I wasn't happy with you Ezra! I can do anything I want, and right now I want you to leave! Get out!" Aria yelled back.

"No! You don't get to do this this to me! I have gave you everything and now you don't even have the decency to tell me to my face!" Jason stepped in after this. His muscular figure stood in front of Aria, forcing her to move beside him, yet when she did he put a arm out, signalling her not to move.

"That's enough, get out of my house!" Jason pinted to the door. Ezra just laughed at this, then sighed,

"What do you see in him?" Ezra asked Aria, "Why would you want him? A drug addict, a ALCOHOLIC?" Aria couldn't hear anymore of this.

"You have no right to say any of this. He has been amazing and he isn't a drug addict or alcoholic. He is someone I love so much, unlike you! Who is being a coward and a horrible person! Get out! Don't you dare come back!" Aria had tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears, happy that she had finally told him off.

Ezra started walking out of the room, but had paused. "I will leave but first," he had started, he walked back and his fist swung ino Jason's face.

Hello! I hope you like this chapter. I especially hope you liked the tension between Ezra and Jason. Well, I hope you liked it, please R&R and thank you for reading! Also, I got internet back on my computer yay! So I'm hoping to get caught up on my other stories!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm finally updating this story, I have gotten many reviews and thank you for those! Anyway, here it is, please review!

APOV

Ezra's arm flung around, his fist hitting Jason's face. I gasped, as Jason stepped back holding his cheek, I went over to him, moving his hand to see his cheek, he pulled away. Ezra started walking out, I followed him as Jason stayed holding his cheek.

"What the hell Ezra?" I yelled, we were standing in the living room. He looked around to face me, "Aria, I don't regret hitting him, can you blame me? You said nothing was going on between you and Jason," I threw my hands in the air, "I know! I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I'm not sorry for it. I was sad when I was with you, Jason was there when I felt like I couldn't talk to you," I said, Ezra ran a hand through his hair, "Aria, I love you," he came closer and grabbed my hands in his, I pulled away.

"So you're breaking up with me?" he asked, a tear fell down my cheek,

"We were broken up a long time ago," I said. He nodded, he came closer again, I didn't move. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me closer, looking into my eyes, he leaned in, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes, as he did so. He pulled away, biting his lip. He turned away, walking out the door. I stood, in the center of the room, my hands at my side.

"Aria?" I wiped a tear away, turning around, I smiled walking towards him, "Does it hurt?" I asked, reaching my hand up to his face, he grabbed it.  
"Aria," he said, I looked up to him, I started crying harder. He wrapped his arms around me, I fell to my kness, he kneeled down to hold me. I clung to his shirt, sobbing into it. He rubbed circles into my back, running a hand over my hair.

(Later that day, still Aria's POV)

I must have fell asleep. I had dreamed about me and Jason, we were happy and living together...

(DREAM)

 _Jason hugged me from behind, kissing my head, "I love you so much," I smiled, turning around and kissing him. I went to his side, wrapping a arm around his waist._

 _"Mommy!" A little girl came from another room, I squat down and open my arms, she jumps into them hugging me. Jason bent down, smiling at the sight of us. The young girl went to Jason, "Daddy!" she squealed, he hugged her and kissed her forehead. I smiled, a knock at the door got my attention, I stood up and went to the door._

 _I opened it, "Ezra, hey. Emily! Ezra's here," I yelled. The young girl, Emily, came running to the door. A young girl peeked behind Ezra, about the same age of Emily, "Sarah!" Emily yelled, the two girls hugged each other and held hands, I smiled, "I'll bring her back around 5?" Ezra said, I nodded, he picked up the door girls, "Let's go on a play date," he said smiling, I waved goodbye and closed the door._

 _Jason came to me, "What do you want to do now that were kid free?" he asked, kissing my neck, I smiled, "I can think of a few thing," I turned around and kissed him._

(End of dream)

My eyes opened slowly. I was back in Jason's bed, my favorite place. I was on top of Jason, his arms wrapped around my body. I smiled into his chest, I looked up to his face, he looked so peaceful. He had a bruise on his face, a reminder of what Ezra did to him, to us. My smiled turned into a frown, I put my hand on his cheek.

I thought of the last time we were intimate. My hand went from his cheek down to his pants. I moved my body slowly, lower down his body. I smiled to myself, I undid his pants, putting hand inside his boxers. His eyes opened slowly, he looked down at me, he furrowed his brows, I put a finger over his mouth. Continuing my actions, I started pumping my hand own his shaft. His eyes closed and his lips parted slightly.

I straddled his legs, giving me more access. I let go of him and pulled down his boxers. I bent down, my mouth beginning to take his head in. Jason moaned a little, I smiled. I went down, sucking on his delicate skin. I got use to how big he was. I grazed my teeth on him, making him squirm.

I went all the way down, I moved my hands to his balls, grabbing and rubbing them. Jason arched his back, making his member move farther into my throat.

"Aria?" I looked up, still sucking him, "Mhhm?" I hummed, he smiled, I stopped sucking, then took him out of my mouth. I climbed up onto his stomach, he put his hands on my waist.

"What?" I asked, he rubbed my waist, "Nothing. I'm just still thinking about last night.I heard everything you said and I know that must have been hard for you," I smiled, resting my hands on his chest, "Sometimes the truth hurts. I'm just happy you're okay," I said, he smiled, leaning up to my face and kissing me.

"I had a nice dream," I said, he kissed down my neck, "What was it about?" he asked between kisses. I smiled just thinking about it, "We lived together, everything was perfect...especially our daughter," I said, he stopped kissing, he looked up at me, "Daughter?" He asked, I nodded smiling.

"You want a daughter?" he asked, I hesitated, "I didn't say that. It was just a dream. I haven't really thought about kids," I said, he nodded. "I would love to have kids with you. I would love them as much as I love you," I smiled wider, he smiled and kissed me.

"Want to go eat?" I asked, he nodded, I got off him. He faked a sad face, I laughed and jumped off the bed. I was wearing one of his shirts, he must have changed my clothes. He put his arms behind his head, enjoying the view. I smiled to myself, I grabbed my cell phone, it was 12:00 p.m.

"I'm going to go home and get some clothes, I will text you later," I bent over the bed and kissed him. He smiled at me, I smiled back and walked out of the room. I walked out into the living room, grabbing my purse,I looked through it finding my keys, "Wait," I turned around, Jason came to me, holding a jacket. "I'm not going to let you go out there in only a shirt," he looked me up and down, "Even though it's my favorite look,next to you being naked," He said.

I squinted at him. "Haha, thank you," I said grabbing it from his hands. He smiled, kissing me on the forehead. "Bye," He said, I smiled, "Bye."

I put the jacket on. Walking to my car, I open the door, sliding in. I sighed, then smiled to myself. I started the car, driving out of the driveway and onto the road. I continued driving, I stopped at a red light, the light turned green, I pressed the gas petal.

I felt a sudden pressure, the car knocked over. It had happened so fast that I didn't realize I was upside down, I couldn't catch my breath. Blood was flowing to my head, no one was on the road, glass was on the roof of the car. I started crying, trying to get the seat belt undone. I was getting light headed,I banged on the roof, hitting the glass and cutting my hands a little.

My vision started getting dark, pain shot through my side. I stopped moving, closing my eyes. Everything went dark.

JPOV

I was getting dressed when the phone rang, about 30 minutes after Aria had left. I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I said, "Jason? Hey, it's Ella, Aria's been in a accident. You were her emergency contact in her phone, so I thought she would want you to know," I sat down, rubbing my mouth, 'Yeah, thank you so much Ella for telling me. I'll be there as soon as I can," I said, "Ok, we'll be in the waiting room," She said. I hung up the phone, grabbing a jacket and my keys and heading out the door.

I got to the hospital in about 20 minutes, I walked through the doors, turning to the waiting room. Ella and Byron were sitting in chairs, with coffee in their hands. Ell looked up and saw me, she stood up. "Hey, thank you for coming," She said, I nodded, "Of course, what happened?" I asked, Ella was obviously upset and frustrated.

"Someone hit her car , a man who lived out of town found her car flipped over on the road. She was unconscious when they found her," She explained, I nodded. "Do you know if she's going to be okay?" I asked, Ella shook her head, "No, the doctors haven't come out yet," She said, as a doctor came into the room, "Spoke to soon," I said, making Ella smile a little.

"How is she? Will she be okay?" The doctor put a hand up, "She will be fine, some cuts and bruises. It's a good thing we got her here when we did, the baby would have made it much longer. Who's going to be taking her home?" He asked,Ella stepped closer to him, "The baby? She's pregnant?" she asked, the doctor nodded, "Yes, for a while now, almost 4 weeks now,"

I stared at him, my lips parted. She's pregnant. I couldn't believe it. We didn't use protection but I thought she was on the pill. I didn't realize how much time had passed since we had sex, 4 weeks? It was hard to believe," Ella looked at me, "Jason, did you know about this?" I shook my head, "I had know idea," Ella nodded.

"I can't believe Ezra got her pregnant, I knew he wasn't good for her," Byron started, the doctor stepped away, I went in front of Ella and Byron, "Ezra isn't the one who got Aria pregnant. I'm the father," I said. Byron calmed down a bit, Ella was unreadable, she didn't look happy or sad, she was a blank canvas.

"Miss Montgomery is resting right now, we can have two go in and see her," the doctor said, I nodded, "Ella and Byron, you go. She needs you," I said, Ella smiled at me and nodded. She held her husbands and went off.

Hello! Sorry if this is a short chapter, I didn't really know what to write. I'm trying to update most of my stories, and it's hard. Thank you to all those who followed, favorites, and reviewed my story, it means the world to me!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm happy to be getting feed back on this story! So I wanted to get another chapter up as a reward, I hope you like!

APOV

I heard beeping. My eyes were closed and my breathing seemed different. I moved my hands, immeadiately feeling something on my finger. I opened my eyes slowly, and black was replaced with bright white. My eyes adjusted, a light was above me, beaming down in my face.

I looked around. A chair in the corner, nightstand next to the hospital bed I was laying in. I saw two blurs walk in, the blurs came closer and turned into my parents. My mom smiled and sped up her pace.

"Hey baby," she grabbed my hand. My dad came on the other side, holding my other hand. I smiled at them, "Hey. What happened?" I asked, my mom petted my head, "You were in a accident. Jason is here also, he will come in after we leave," she said. I nodded, "Honey. We have some news," she started, I nodded, "Mom, you can tell me anything," I said, she smiled.

"Byron, can you go get Jason?" she asked, he nodded, kissing me on the head and letting go of my hand. I furrowed my brow, after a couple of seconds Jason came in. I smiled at him, he walked over to me, "So, I wanted both of you here," I nodded.

"When the doctor came to us to tell us about your conditions...uh, Aria, you're pregnant," my smile went away, Jason took a hold of my hand, "What?," I asked "I'm pregnant, oh my god," I looked at Jason, I took a minute. I smiled again, "We're pregnant, oh my god," I laughed, Jason smiled wider, he came over and hugged me.

"You're going to be a mom," he said, I giggled and tears were forming, pain shot through my side, "Ow, ow, okay, no laughing," I said. Jason laughed, I looked up at him, he stared at me smiling, "What?" I asked, he shook his head, "I love you," I smiled ear to ear, I bit my bottom lip, "I love you to," He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Miss Montgomery?" I looked over to the door, a doctor came walking in. "You and the baby are looking great. You are pretty much free to go. We would like you to start vitamins for the baby, just to make sure it's completely healthy, so I'm going to talk to your doctor about setting you up," I smiled, holding Jason's hands, "Thank you so much," he smiled and left.

I sighed, "Well, I can't wait to get all these wired out of me," Jason chuckled, "I can't believe your okay, most people would have broke a rib or two," I looked up at him, "I guess I'm just lucky," I leaned in and kissed him, with as much love and passion as I could.

"Am I interrupting?" I stopped kissing Jason and looked back to the door.

Ezra.

My smile went away, Jason was as unhappy as I was, "What are you doing here?" I asked, he was holding roses, "I heard about the accident, I just wanted to know If you were okay," I nodded, Jason got up and went around the bed over to Ezra.

"She's fine, thanks for the flowers," He said politely, I watched the new action, he reached out his hand, Ezra took it and shook it. I smiled a little, Ezra set the flowers on the nightstand.

"You're pregnant," he said, my smile left again, I parted my lips, I nodded shyly. He nodded, "Congratulations," He smiled at me, I saw the pain in his face, I took his hand, "Thank you Ezra, really."

"Aria, oh my god you're okay" Spencer came behind Ezra, along with Hannah, Emily, and Allison. She came around and hugged me, Hannah had a bag full of something, Emily was smiling. Allison stood with Ezra watching.

"Hey, yeah I'm alive," I laughed, Hannah put the bag on the bed.

"Okay, so I didn't know what gender the baby was so I got both type clothes," I laughed, "Hannah you didn't have to, and I we won't be able to tell the sex until a couple weeks. Thank you so much," I opened my arms and she hugged me.

"Jason, can I talk to you?" Allison said, she wasn't happy. Jason looked at me, I nodded and he followed her. Emily watched, she looked worried.

"Em, I'm sure it's fine," I said, she nodded, she came and hugged me also, I smiled, "I'm going to leave soon, I just need to get all these wires out of me. Were just waiting for a nurse," they nodded, "So do you have any baby names in mind? Because I have a whole list," we all laughed, Hannah smiled and pretended to be hurt, "Hey, I'm trying to help," my side started hurting from laughing, "I know," I said.

Jason walked back in, he didn't look happy, Emily noticed, she walked out of the room, most likely looking for Ally.

 **Emily POV**

I walked out of the room, something was up with Jason and Allison. I turned a corner to the waiting room, Ally sat in a chair with her head down, looking at her hands.

"Ally?" I said, she looked up, she looked angry, but why? I walked over and sat next to her, "Hey, what's wrong?" she laughed turning away and looking back, "What's wrong? Aria's pregnant because of Jason. He can't be a father, Aria is to young. Plus everything he has been through and still going through, it just won't end well," I drowned, what was Allison talking about? What was Jason going through?

"Ally, what are you talking about? What's wrong with Jason?" I asked, she sighed and looked to her hands. I put a hand on her back, rubbing it, she was now upset. She looked back up at me, "Jason's bi-polar," she said. I nodded, rubbing her back more, "Ally, he and Aria will be okay. He has been acting perfectly normal. When was the last time h acted out?" I asked, she thought for a moment, "About a year ago, but I still worry that he might relapse," she had tears in her eyes, I hugged her, "If he does, we will do everything we can to help," I said, she nodded, crying into my shoulder.

 **APOV**

Jason sat in the chair in the corner, he stared at his hands. I stared at him while Spencer talked to me. Emily walked back into the room, holding Ally's hand, Ally looked more happy than before. Emily, was smiling again, she walked over to the bed.

"Miss Montgomery?" she looked around, "And friends," she finished I smiled and laughed, "We are going to get you unconnected to the monitors, and on your way home. You're doctor should be calling you somewhere in the next three days," she smiled and held ot clipboard to her chest.

"You guys should probably go," I said, they all nodded. They all walked out of the room, Jason follow. Another nurse came into the room, "You ready?" she asked I nodded.

(Later)

I was now at home. I left the hospital about a hour ago, Jason hasn't called or texted checking in on me. I got worried, but figured he was busy. Mom and dad were at work, I was home alone. I went downstairs, going to the kitchen to find something to eat. I noticed flowers on the counter, were they there when I came home? I don't remember seeing them there before.

I went over to them, there was a small note on it, reading, 'Congratulations, hope the baby has a better life than you, unless I have anything to do with their life - A' my eyes grew wide with each line. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, I texted Spencer, 'SOS'. She answered right away, texting Hannah and Emily. They were over here about ten minutes later.

"Aria, what's wrong? Why did you call a SOS meeting?" Emily asked, I handed her the note, her eyes grew wide, like mine, "Oh my god," she said, Spencer grabbed it from her hand and read it out loud. Hannah put a hand over her mouth, I grabbed the flowers in my hands, "A gave me these along with the note. Those flowers weren't here when I first got home," Emily frowned at me, "So A broke into your house?" I nodded, "I was upstairs sleeping, I can't believe I didn't hear he,she,it, whatever they are," I put a hand on the counter.

"Does this mean they are threatening to hurt the baby?" Spencer asked, I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm guessing so. I won't let anything happen to my son or daughter," I said, they all nodded. I breathed deeply, Emily looked more worried than any of them, I furrowed my brows, "Emily? What's wrong?" I asked, she looked up, she sighed, "Look, the reason Ally and Jason were upset..." she paused, I went to her and rubbed her arms, "Ally doesn't think he's fit to be a father," she said, I questioned her with my face, "Why would she think that?" I asked, Emily looked down then back up to my eyes, "He's bi-polar, Aria. He hasn't acted out in a year but Allison thinks he might relapse from stress," she said.

"Emily, I know," I say, she looks shocked. "Jason told me when we had a thing about two years ago. I know he has a mental illness, I helped him through it. Which is why I know he will be a great father," I said, Hannah was smiling, "That was really sweet," Hannah said, I laughed, "Thank you, Han," I said, she nodded.

"Thank you Em, for being worried about me and Jason, and Allison. Tell her she doesn't need to worry about us," Emily smiled and nodded. "Anyway, I came down here in the first place to get food,so do you guys want to go get lunch?" I asked, they all smiled, "Yeah, I haven't ate yet, "Me either," I grabbed my bag from a hook it was resting on.

Hello! I hope you like this chapter, I loved writing this since I had a clear head while writing this. I have been getting more follows and favorites on this story, so thank you! I will hopefully shouting out to all those who have reviewed this story, so go and review if you would like to be featured.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! So happy to be updating, I hope you are to, thank you to sarahschneider2012, JasminJW, and autumnleaves18 for reviewing, it means the world to me! I hope you like this chapter!

APOV

We all laughed, "I remember that!" Hannah laughed, Spencer, Emily and I joined in. We all calmed down, "I miss being in highschool," I said, Spencer nodded, eating her chicken pasta. "I really happpy were all together," Emily said, we all nodded and grabbed each others hands. "I don't know what I would do without you guys, you are my family, my world," I said, they all smiled. "I think we should move in together," Hannah said, we all laughed, she frowned, "I'm serious. Were always together anyways, and we are a family, we should live together like one," we all looked at each other, "Why not? I'm in," Spencer said, we all looked at her, "Really?" I asked, she nodded, "Yeah, I live alone anyway, it would be nice to have some roomates," Hannah smiled.

"Sure," Emily said, I looked at her, "Em, you too?" I asked, she nodded at me. "Yeah, plus we could raise your child together," she joked, I laughed, "And what about Jason? I think it would make more sense to move in with him and raise our child," I said, they all looked down. "I guess until I have the baby I can stay with all of you, all nine months together," they laughed, "So, were really doing it?" Hannah asked, we all looked at each other, then turned to Hannah, "Yes," we all said, then laughed again.

"What are you all laughing about?" we looked up, Toby stood before us, we stopped laughing.

"We're all going to move in together," Spencer said, Toby's mouth opened a little, "Uh, wow thats amazing, congratulations," He said, we all smiled, "Thanks Toby, and a congratulations for Aria and Jason," Spencer said, I smiled shyly and looked away, Toby frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked, Hannah slammed her hands on the table, making me look up at her, "She and Jason are pregant, where the hell have you been? Under a rock?" Emily laughed, Toby put a hand on my shoulder, "Oh, congratulations, that's amazing, and sorry that I'm not as obssesed as you are Hannah," we laguhed and Hannah crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Hannah whined. "Anyway, I have to get to the police station, and again, congratulations," he waved annd left, grabbing his coffee and paying in the process. I went back to the girls, "So, what exactly is our plan?" I asked, Hannah frowned, "What do you mean?" I laguhed, "Hannah, where are we going to live?" I asked, Spencer and Emily looks at her also, "We'll buy a house, or we can move in with Spencer," Spencer waved her hands, "No, my mom and dad are selling the house, so we can't," we all looked at her, "Wait, what?" Your parents are selling the house? Why?" I asked, she took a sip of her coffee, "They don't want to live there anymore, to many bad memories they said, and I can't argue with that, all the times A had my house as her personal jail for us," I nodded.

"Ok, but we had some good memories there to," Hannah said, "Like what, tell me what good memories we have there?" Spencer replied, Hannah thought for a moment, she waved her hands, "We just do ok," I shook my head, "Spencer's right, we need a fresh start," I said Emily nodded, "Yeah, we are grown women, we are not going back to our Highschool hang out," Em said, we laughed.

"So...house shopping!" Hannah exclaimed, I rolled my eyes, "Yes, we can go tomorrow, is everyone free?" I asked, Spencer and Emily checked her phone, "I'm available," Spencer said, Emily nodded, "I am to," I looked over "Hannah?" she nodded, "I'm always free for shopping!" she squealed, I laguhed, looking at my phone, still nothing from Jason. My smile went away, "Hey, I'm gonna go, I should really talk to Jason," they all nodded, I grabbed my back off the back of my chair, then stood.

"Don't make any more babies while you're there!" Hannah yelled as I walked off, I turned and stuck my tongue out. I grabbed the metal bar, pushing the door open, walking out onto the side walk. I rumagged through my bag, grabbing my keys and unlocking my car. I walked around it, opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat.

I sighed, putting the keys into the ignition. I started the car and drove.

I pulled up to Jason's house. Most of the lights were off, except the livingroom and bedroom. I jumped out of the car, walking to his front door. I knocked on it, waiting and looking around, distracting myself. The door opened, I looked over, Jason's hand was holding the door. He looked at me, looking a little annoyed.

"Hey," I said, he waved a hand, "Hey," he said back, I looked at him for a minute, "You weren't answering your phone so I thought I would check in,"he turned away, walking into the living room, I followed him in, closing the door behind me. I looked over at me, then saw bottles on the coffee table.

"You've been drinking?" I asked, he ignored me, grabbing the bottle and drinking it. "Jason, what the hell!" I exclaimed. He looked at me, "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you," he said back, I frowned stepping closer to him, "What are you talking about?" I asked, he put the bottle, then turned to me, "Were you only with me to get back at Ezra?" he walked around the couch and over to where I stood.

"No! Of course not!" I yelled, his face turned sad, "That's really difficult to believe," he said coldly, I bit my lip, thinking of what to say, "Why are you acting like this?" he laughed, "Because I'm a bi-polar alcholic, who doesn't deserve you!" he yelled, with tears in his eyes. My face softened, I put a hand on his cheek, "Why would you think you don't deserve me?" I asked softly, he turned away, "You're so perfect, and beautiful, I'm a trouble maker, a alcholic with a mental illness," a tear fell down the side of his face, I pulled his face towards mine.

"Don't you ever say that, I love you no matter what," I rested my forehead on his, "You're the only one I love, and nothing will ever change that. We will get through anything, and I will be by your side at all times," I said. He looked into my eyes, tears falling, "I'm so sorry," he said, I wrapped my arms around him, "It's okay, I forgive you," I whispered, his arms were at his sides, I grabbed his hand, bringing it to my mouth and kissed each finger.

His crying stopped after a while, we had moved to the couch and I cuddled him, running a hand through his hair. I looked down at his face, he was asleep. I took a deep breathe, why would he do this? I leaned down and kisse his forehead.

(Now morning)

JPOV

I opened my eyes, immeadiately seeing the women I love above me sleeping. I couldn't help but smile, her face scrunched up against her arm was adorable. I though back to last night, which I regret horribly, I knew that I didn't mean that I said, I knew how horrible Aria must have felt, seeing me like that. I closed my eyes, seeing her eyes filled with tears, it mad eme feel horrible.

I opened my eyes again, Aria's hand was in my hair hair, I remeber her small hand running through my hair, comforting me. Her lashes twitched a little, she must be dreaming, good. I sighed and watched her face, memorizing every detail, she was so beautiful,and mine. Her head move a little, making a hair fall out in front of her face, I reached a hand and pushed it back. I smiled, then slowly started sitting up from her lap. I walked off the couch, moving in front of her small figure, I wrapped my arms gently around her body, picking her up slowly. Her head rested on my shoulder,har hand reasting on my chest.

I walked over to the bedroom, pushing the covers and blanket back. I setted her down gently,she grabbed the pillow, snuggling to it. I watched as she adjusted to the bed, I pulled the blanket over her. I smiled and watched over her, I turned around walking back into the living room. I took the beer bottle from the coffee table, walking to the trash can and throwing it in.

A knock on the door made me whip around. I wlaked over, taking the door handle and turning it, I swung the door open. Allison. She stood outside, just a foot away from me. She looked nervous.

"Hey," I said, she smiled a litte, "Hey," she replied, "Come inside," I said, she nodded, I moved out of the way, letting her walk in and closing the door. She abrudtly turned around, her hands behind her back, "I just wanted to apologize, for yesterday and the hospital. I shouldn't have said that you would be a bad father and I'm really happy for you and Aria," she finished, I was biting my lip as I listened.

"Thank you Ally, I know that you were probably surprised. And thank you, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't even know Aria, you introduced me to the love of my life," She smiled, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around me, I hugged her back. "I don't want to fight," she said, I nodded, "Me either,".

"Aww, look at you two getting a long," we stopped hugging and looked to the source of the voice, Aria stood in the livingroom, smiling at us. "Oh, don't let me interuppt this," I smiled, "Shut up," I said walking over to her, grabbing her waist and kissing her. Ally came closer to her, "I'm so happy, I'm going to be a aunt," she laughed, Aria had a big smile on her face.  
"Have you got morning sickness yet?" Aria shook her head, "No, I'm should of started it but the doctor at the hospital said some women start it a bit late," Ally nodded.

"Anyway, I should be going, but I will see you two later?" I nodded, "Yeah, definetely," she smiled, she hugged Aria, then walked out the door. Aria put a arm around my waist, she looked up at me, "I love you," she said, I smiled, "I love you to," I bent down and kissed her, i pulled her in front of me, out lips still attatched. I deepend the kiss, her tongue slipped in my mouth.

She moaned into my mouth, making me smile against her lips. She jumped, I grabbed her thighs as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over to the kitchen counter, setting her down. I kissed her neck, traling down and sucking on the delicate skin, she moaned, grabbing onto my hair.

She pushed me away, catching her breathe. "Ok, I love this, but I think we should cool it" she laughed. I smiled and nodded, "I agree, I need to run some errands anyway," She nodded, hopping off the counter and pecking me on the lips.

"I should go, I have a doctors appointment," Aria said, I squinted at her, "What's the appointment for? I don't want to miss anything about the baby," I said, she shook her head putting a hand on my chest, "No, it's just to pickup some vitamins, you'll miss nothing," I sighed and nodded.

APOV

I smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him, "I need to go home and change, and take a shower, oh and me and the girls are going house shopping," I said turning away, he turned towards me, "House shopping?" he asked, I nodded, pulling my hair into a pony tail, "Yeah, we're all moving in together," his smile went away, he looked to his feet, I walked over to him, grabbing his hand in mine, "Hey, I told them that I would have to think about it, I will talk to you later about this ok?" he nodded. "I love you," I hugged him, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "I love you to," I pulled away, grabbing my bag and keys from the counter. I turned and looked at him, he was in his own world.

I opened the door, heading to my car.

I pulled into the clinics parking lot. I sighed, opening and closing the door with a thud. I walked in, with a jingle from bells attatched to the door. I looked around, there were mostly women sitting in a waiting room. A women played with her son, she looked happy, another was rubbing her baby bump.

"Do you need help?" I swirled around, the women at the desk was smiling at me, leaning over the desk a litte, she looked about my age. "Uh, Yeah, I'm here for Dr. Harrison," she sat back in her desk chair, then started typing on the computer.

"Yes, he should be calling you in in about 10 minutes," I smiled, "Thank you," She nodded and opened up a magazine. i walked over to the waiting room, walking through the obstacle of toys on the floor. I sat next to a young girl, about 16 or 17. I looked at her, she turned her head to me, "Something to say?" she asked bitterly, I shook my head, "No, you just seem young to be at a pregnancy clinic," I said, I realized how mean that must have sounded.

"I'm not judging, it could be worse, "

Yeah, a lot happens while being a teenager," she laughed, "Yeah, I got that," I smiled. "How far along are you?" I asked, she quirked her lip, "2 weeks," I nodded, "I'm about 4, I'm just here to get some vitamins for the baby,"

She smiled weakly while staring at her stomach, I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you'll be fine," I rummaged though my purse at my side, grabbing a pen and paper, I then handed it to her, "If you need anything, just call or text me. I know what it's like to be a teenager, and it gets hard," she took and smiled at me, "Thanks,"

"Aria Montgomery?" I turned away, a doctor stood in the waiting room. I smiled once more at the girl, then stood up.

Meh, so my computer fucking lost internet again, but I found out how to fix it, but like everything on my computer is now enlarged, it's bugging me but I'll get used to it. Also, school started and I want to die :( I hope you guys enjoy your school year tho! I have Volleyball practive for three hours everyday after school, so I'm tired when I get home.

But anyway, I hope you like this chapter, will definetily start working on the next one, probably after I post this. Thank you! And please review!

Also! I'm in need of ideas, I'm thinking of doing another Jaria, but more when Alison first becomes friends with Aria, please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! So I know the chapter I had uploaded was pretty much the same one, but I hated the entire conversation of Aria telling her life story, so I just changed it. I felt like it wasn't nessicary. Here it is!

I waited on a table for the doctor. There was pictures of babies on the wall, smililng and held my people's arms. I smiled at it, my hands rest on my knees, holding me up. The door opened, I sat up straight and looked to the door. A tall man, probably late twenties, early thirties walked in. He smiled at me, shining white teeth. He was also pretty handsome. I smiled back.

He grabbed the roller chair from a small desk in the corner. He rolled over to me, he had a clipboard in his hand, looking through the paper. He then looked back up to me, "How have you been feeling?" he asked, I shrugged, "I'm okay, normal," he nodded. "Okay, so you may expect spotting, which is totally normal. Otherwise, there's not much for you to know right now," I nodded holding my hands together. "What about the due date?" I asked, he looked through the pages, "Well let's see, when did you have your last period?" he asked, I thought and then grabbed my phone, thank god for period trackers. I could sense his confusion for a moment. "It was August thirteenth," he nodded again, which was kinda annyoing. "Your due date it May 20, 2018. You could go into labor maybe days before which is common, but I think you'll be fine," I smiled, "Thank you. I was supposed to get Vitamins also," I started, he sat up from the chair, grabbing a pharmacy bag and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded and smiled again, "Oh and congratulations, the father must be really lucky to have you," I eyed him before leaving. I walked into the waiting room, the girl who's name I never got, was gone. I shrugged and headed for the door.

I opened the door to Jason's house. Throwing the keys aside, and walking around for him. Hey came out of the bathroom, shirtless and a towel hanging by his waist. Another towel he used to dry his hair, I smiled at the view, biting my lip. He looked up and saw me, he came over.

He came over and sat next to me. He laid down with me, I crawled up onto his body. He smiled at me,his hand went up my arm. "How was the doctors?" he asked, I smiled, "It was fine. I found out the due date," his eyes widened a little, "When is it?" he asked a bit fast, "May 20," he grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his.

"I love you," he said, I looked down at him, "I love you too," I laid my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me.

"What about baby names?" he asked, I smiled, looking up at his face, "I'm not sure," I said, he kissed my forehead, "I want it to be a girl," he said, I tightened my grip on his waist. "Really?" I asked, he nodded, "Yes, I want her to be like you, I want her to be kind, loving,and beautiful. Just like her mother," I felt tears forming in my eyes. I sat up on top once more, I looked down at him, then kissed his forehead, then nose, and lips. I trailed down to his neck, his head rolled back.

His hands were holding my shoulders, his eyes closed. I stopped and grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it off. He smiled up at me, then reached back to un-clip the bra. It fell off from my arms, he grabbed it and threw it aside. I went back down to his neck, trailing wet kisses to his chest. I heard him moan a little, making me smile.

His hands traveled under our bodies to my breasts, he cupped them and massaged them. He squeezed them making me gasp quietly. He flipped us over suddenly, I giggled under him, he attacked my neck, sucking and licking harshly, my breath hitched, I wrapped my legs around his waist, I pushed off his towel.

His mouth fell onto my breast, I gasped, arching my back. He moaned into it, sending vibrations through my body, "Jason," I breathed out, he kept sucking, but looked up at me, "I need you, now," I moaned, he tore from my breast, then tore my pants off from my legs. He took no time getting inside, I moaned loudly. He thrusted in and out, sweat started rolling down my forehead.

The sound of our bodies slapping together turned me on even more. I put a hand on his chest, he looked down at me, then stopped. I smiled seductively and pushed him down, stradling his hips. I climbed on top of him, I sat on his lap, he sat up, my breasts pushed up against his chest. I started moving up and down, thrusting down on him. I could feel myself tightening around him, he moved his hips into me slightly. He hit my g-spot, I screamed, throwing my head back, he grunted and hit it more times, I felt myself release tension, I moaned.

He came shortly after, I collapsed into his chest, breathing hard and almost blacking out. His arms cam around me, holding me tight. His hand went to my hair, petting it.

It was later in the day. We had fallen asleep on the sofa, Jason was the first to wake. I was pretending to sleep, he combed my hair with his fingers. I could sense his eyes on me, "I know you're awake," he said. I bit my lip, "Then you know I like it when you pet my hair," he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"We should get up, it's almost two in the afternoon," I tightened my grip on him again, "But I like it here," I said. "I know, I do to. Why don't we get something to eat, you're eating for two now, you need to keep healthy," I sighed, then nodded into his chest. "Fine," I said sitting up.

We went out to the Brew, we were sitting at a small table for two, Jason picked up a muffin he bought, "What about baby names?" looked up from my plate, then smiled, "Baby names? We aren't due until next year," he shrugged and took another bite, "So? What's wrong with thinking ahead?" I shrugged, looking back at my plate that had a hamburger on it. "Nothing,you just took me by surprise," he smiled, then took my hand in his, "I love you," I smiled at him, "I love you to," we leaned towards each others and kissed.

"Hey, ever heard of PDA?" I looked over, Emily stood in front of the table, she wore a apron and held a silver coffee pot in her hand, "You're working here again?" I asked, she nodded, "I decided to keep myself busy, and since me and Ali are expecting I wanted to make a bit more money," I smiled.

"Speaking of expecting, how's the baby?" I shrugged, "I mean, they seem fine," she laughed, "Have you found out the due date?" I nodded, a smile spread on my face, and Jason's, "May 20," Emily smiled, "I'm really happy, thank god you haven't gotten morning sickness yet. When Ali went through it, she practically lived in the bathroom," I scrunched my nose, "Thanks Em, definitely looking forward to it," she patted my back, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disgust you. Anyway, I should probably get back to work," she waved and I waved back.

I watched her leave, though out of the corner of my eye I saw Ezra, coming down from upstairs. I looked away, Jason noticed and look behind his shoulder, then back at me, "If you want, we can leave," I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I just haven't talked to him lately," Jason watched my expression for a moment, then went back to his food.

I kept looking over Jason's shoulder,watching Ezra. He seemed to be waiting for someone, I watch and ate a fry, almost missing my mouth. The door opened, I could see a brunette enter, walking over to where he stood. I saw a flash of her face, then I sat up. Jason looked up, "Aria?" I ignored him, continuing to walk. I stopped right in front of Ezra,  
Can we talk?" I looked at Nicole, "Alone," he looked at Nicole, she nodded slowly.

I grabbed his arm, dragging him into a corner. "You're back with Nicole?" I asked, he nodded, "Yes," I smiled bitterly, "And you need her approval to talk to someone?" He shook his head, "I was being polite, you know that," I shrugged, I could see he was some what annoyed, "Look, I know that Nicole is about the only one you can find comfort in right now, but I don't think she's good for you," he sighed, "Aria, we broke up, and you never got a chance to get to know her, you've barely said a sentence to her," I licked my lips, "I know, but I think you need time instead, I know that it's been hard for you and I didn't make it any easier," he shook his head, taking a step towards me, "Like you took time? You left me and didn't even think about what it would do to me," I laughed.

"Your all I thought about! I thought about how to tell you, when to tell you, what you would say or do! I still love you, but I'm not in love with you. And I'm sorry if I can't be with you the way you want," he stared at me, I searched his face for a sign of what he was thinking. He licked his lips, "Aria, I appreciate you saying this, really. But I think I'm ready, and I know you might have a hard time believing that, but I am," he waited for response, I took a step closer, then stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. I stood back down, then looked at him.

"I believe you," I said. I saw the smallest bit of joy in his face, I smiled a little at him, then turned to go sit with Jason. I walked back to the table, he had been turned in his seat and watching us talk. I sat down, he turned back to me, "Are you okay?" I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I don't think I will worry about him anymore," I watched him, I could see he was feeling a little weird about what I said.

I grabbed his hand across the table, "I'm sorry, I know it must be weird. I just wanted to make sure he was doing okay," He nodded, "I know. I need to get to work, I've been starting construction, since it's what I'm good at," I smiled, "That's great," he leaned down, kissing me on my head, I smiled at the gesture.

It had been about two hours since I left the Brew. I now sat on the couch at Ella's. My mom walked into the room, I turned and smiled at her, "Hey," she smiled and came over to me, leaning down to hug me, "Hi, what are you doing?" she asked, I sighed, "Looking at pregnancy articles," she smiled, "You know, you have a mom whom you can ask comparing she has two kids," I smiled, "I know, and I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about a lot," she rubbed the sides of my arms, "I know. What questions do you have?" she came around the couch and sat with me.

"I don't really know myself, I'm just nervous I guess," Ella smiled, "I know, but that feeling will never go away, I still get nervous about how you are," I smiled, "Look, you know you can talk to me about anything," I nodded, "Of course I know that. I actually do have a question, though it's off topic though," she smiled questionably, "Okay," I sat up a bit more straight.

"Where has Mike been? I haven't seen him since I got home," she nodded, "When you moved, he had actually gotten accepted into another school," I frowned, "Accepted? Like college?" she shook her head, "No. He had gotten scouted for lacrosse, Aria he moved in with family in California. We never told you because he didn't want you to know until you came home," I frowned at her, more confused than ever.

"Mom, I've been gone for five years," she smiled, "I know. He's out of school now, he's been traveling with a elite team," I looked away, taking in the information. "Wow, I can't believe I never knew," Ella smiled. "I know, but he is coming home, I called him a few days ago. I told him we had a big announcement," I smiled, "Really?" I asked, she smiled at me, then looked at my stomach and back up at me. I then realized what the big announcement was, "Oh, the baby," she laughed, "Yes, the baby. Your brother doesn't know yet, and I thought he should hear it from you and Jason," I nodded. "Yeah, I just, it still seems unreal,"

"That you're pregnant?" I nodded, "Yes, that I'm growing a human from the inside," she smiled and chuckled. "I know, and I'm here for all of your questions," I smiled. My phone then rang, I grabbed iit from my back pocket, Jason was calling, I smiled and picked it up immediately, "Hey," I said, "Hey, where are you?" he asked, "Um, at my moms house, why?" I frowned looking at Ella.  
"I just wanted to know, do you want to go on a small trip?" I frowned, "A trip? Where?" I asked, mom looked at me, I shrugged.

"I want to take you out to a nice hotel, eat nice food, have fun activities," I smiled, at the last part, "I guess we can make plans," I smiled, "Okay, just stay at your moms house, I will pick you up tomorrow," I smiled even more, "Ok, I love you," "I love you too," he said, then hung up.

I ran up the stairs, plopping down onto my bed. I sighed, smiling at myself. How could I find someone like him, I used to think he was just Ali's brother, now I'm having a child with him. I turned, getting comfortable. I took a deep breathe, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

It was the next day. I slept until 11, which made me feel refreshed. Jason had texted to pack a bag of clothes for two nights. I had already chose what I was bring, including some surprises for Jason. I rushed down the stairs, smelling coffee.

My mom looked up at me, "What with all the smiles?" she asked, I shrugged and turned to the coffee, "I'm just happy," Mom smiled, coming behind me and rubbing my arms, "I'm glad. And how's the little one?" I shrugged, "I don't feel any different so far," she nodded, "You usually won't start feeling anything yet, your only five weeks, though you should start having morning sickness soon. Which I know you will hate," I sighed, "Great, looking forward to it," she chuckled, "You're going to be fine, and you're also going to be an amazing mother, I know because I raised you," I smiled at her, "Thanks," she nodded and went into her bedroom.

It was now 1:34, Jason texted that he was on his way. I couldn't stop thinking about what we would do the next two days. There was a knock on the door, I hopped off the couch, sprinting to the door. Jason stood in the doorway with flowers in his hands, I smiled looking at him, he held out the flowers, "I thought you would like these," I took them, they were roses, my favortie flowers. "Thank you, Jason. They're so beautiful," he smiled watching me.

"We should get going, do you have everything?" I nodded, grabbing the back on the couch and hurrying out the door. "So, where exactly are we going?" I asked, he drove out of Rosewood. "Philly," he said, I raised an eyebrow, he looked over, "Is that a problem?" I quickly shook my head, "No, not at all," I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

Ello. I have a question for you guys! So, I haven't got many reviews about how you feel about Aria's pregnancies, so I would like you to answer this: Should Aria end up having the baby? Please review, I would liove to here your suggestions, they mean a lot! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey. I really hope you like this chapter, I have been thinking what to do with it. I have been reading other fanfictions, trying to see what makes them better and fun to read. I hope I an improve my writing.

ALSO I'M OBSESSED WITH RIVERDALE. I know some people don't like it, but I really like it. Though everyone has their own opinions and I have to respect that. But, give it a chance! Okay, I'm done, enjoy!

* * *

Jason and I made it to Philly. We drove for about an hour, it rained a little, making the ride somehow more relaxing. I thought of how Jason did this, all for me. He really was the best, and I still didn't know how I ended up having him to myself. I looked down at myself, I was starting to feel some changes, maybe starting growing a small bump. I smiled, this out creation. Our life that we will bring.

The car stopped, I looked away from the window over to Jason. He was smiling at me, he grabbed my hand in his. I smiled at him. He let go and opened his car door, he went around the car and opened mind, I got out. I went to the back of the car, opening the trunk. I grabbed my purple bag, hanging it over my shoulder. Jason came around me, grabbing his. He shut the door, then grabbed my hand and lead me inside the hotel.

It was nice inside, mostly white and gold as their colors. Jason went to the front desk, I followed standing by him, I took his hand in mine and I saw him smile a little. The lady at the desks looked up.

"Hi, I reserved a room, under the name DiLaurentis," she typed on her computer for a moment before looking up again. "Ah yes, right here. I will grab your keys and you can be on your way," she gave a polite smile at us. Jason nodded at her, as she went into the back, wherever that lead.

Jason squeezed my hand and looked down at me. I smiled up at him, he leaned down and kissed me gently. I smiled against his lips, he stopped just as the lady came back into the room. She reached across the desk,"Ok, your room is 145, it's on the second floor," I smiled at her, "Thank you," Jason picked his bag up again, we started heading to our room.

I opened the door to our room, right when you walked inside, there was a closet on the right. A bathroom across the closet, then a small, short hallway. On the left was a TV stand, a flat screen sat on top, then across from it was a bed, a large bed. Then a window on the wall, the curtains were closed, I could here the rain hitting the window, but it was calming.

Jason and I set out bags down by the bed. I turned to Jason, letting a big breath out. He grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him. I smiled, like I always am with him. I stood up on my toes and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I pulled away, looking up into his eyes. "I love you," I said. He smiled, "I love you too," he said. "Thank you, for all this. I'm happy we get to have some time to ourselves," I said. "Me too, I love spending time with you," he leaned down, "All of you," I smiled up at him, biting my lip. "Later, I promise," he smiled and pulled back. He sat on the bed, I stood in front of him. He put his hands on the side of my stomach.

"Do you feel any different?" he asked, I shrugged. "Not really. I think I'm starting to grow my bump though," he smiled, looking down at my stomach. I sighed, "You won't be smiling when I look like an elephant," I said. He looked up at me. "That's not true. I love you know matter what size you are," I smiled. "And besides, the bigger, the more I can hold," I smiled.

"Are you saying I should gain a few pounds for your sake?" He smiled, "No, I like you just the way you are. I'm just saying, that if you were a little bigger I would like you still," I smiled down at him. "So, if I was plus size, you would still think of me as pretty?" I asked, being curious. He looked up at me with a certain seriousness.

"I think that you would be breathtaking. Everyone woman should be loved, no matter what they look like. No matter their size, they are beautiful," he said. I kissed him. He was to good, perfect almost.

His hand went to my cheek, holding it, while he kissed me. I pushed him down on the bed, crawling on top of him. His left hand traveled up my shirt, his skin felt amazing. He flipped us so he was on top. He giggled at him, he smiled, then lifted my shirt. He kissed my stomach, then looked back up at me.

"I want it to be a girl so bad," he said, I smiled. "I do to, but I don't think we get to decide that," Jason came back up to me, his elbows rested on each side of me shoulders. "Well, what gender to you have most in your family?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "I don't know, it's kind of equal," he paused.

"Well, I have mostly girls, obviously," I smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about," I smiled. I kissed him, he slowly got up, sitting on the bed. "Well, we have a busy day today," he said. I frowned at him, "I have scheduled our entire day. Tomorrow you get to choose," I sat up with him.

"So, what does this schedule have on it?" I asked, he smiled. "Well, at two we are going to an art museum," he said. I smiled, but that went down after a minute of thinking. He noticed this, "What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed, "Well, I'm pretty sure I've already been to this museum you are talking about," I said, he still seemed confused, I faced him a little more.

"When Ezra and I were still sneaking around. Him and I went to an art museum, but I still want to go, because that was a long time ago, so I would guess there's new stuff there," Jason went quiet for a moment.

"I'm glad you still want to go," he smiled, kissing me on the cheek. "I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join?" he asked smiling. I smiled at him, "Yes, but I really do need to get clean while I'm in there," he nodded, getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom.

We undressed quickly, then hopped into the shower. He started the water, it was cold at first, making me jump back into Jason. Jason smiled down at me, I put a hand forward feeling the water, it was finally warm. I went under the water, bringing Jason with me. I looked up at him, his toned body looked so sexy when it was wet. I ran my hands over his abs, Jason looked down at me. He cupped my face, bringing my face towards his. I kissed him hard, the water fell on our bodies, making it almost impossible to stand still.

I pulled away, catching my breathe. I looked at Jason, up and down his body, only to see he had an erection. He looked almost embarrassed, He bit his lip, I could tell he needed to release it.

"From behind," I said, Jason hesitated for a minute, then spun me around to push me against the wall hard. I gasped, my faced and breasts were pressed up against the wall, I was breathing heavy. Jason used his knee to spread my legs, he started stroking his dick on my ass, getting me ready.

He finally pushed inside of me. I gasped, reaching behind to grab his shoulders. He thrusted in and out, faster and harder each time. I moaned loudly, "Fuck," I said. Jason leaned forward a little, he was hovering over me now. I heard the wet slapping of our skin. Suddenly Jason pulled out, spinning me around, then picking me up.

I was a little annoyed, but let him enjoy himself, besides, it felt so damn good. He slid inside of me, I moaned his name, he growled into my ear. He thrusted harder, I was sliding up and down the wall. Jason bent down and grabbed my right breast in his mouth. I moaned, he sucked harder, making me throw my head back.

I could feel myself build up inside my stomach. Jason huffed in my ear, breathing hard. I gasped, and moaned, making sounds I hadn't even heard. I could feel myself tighten around, hinting I was close. "Harder," I whispered, Jason did as I said. He thrusted harder and faster, I gasped, my mouth fell open.

Jason gasped, I felt himself let go inside me. I gasped as I came around him, his head fell on my shoulder, I gasped, catching my breath. Jason was breathing hard, I couldn't blame him. I fell down from the wall, landing on my feet, though it was hard to stand. Jason stood straight up then.

I looked up at him, breathing hard. He smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile just the smallest. He grabbed my body, pushing me under the water. He ran his hands through my hair, then grabbed some hotel shampoo and started working my hair. I rinsed the shampoo out, he then took body soap, the started washing my body, his hand went lower to my vagina, rubbing it clean, he watched me as he did so. I was a bit sore down there, he must have notice as his strokes got softer.

I washed him also, as he did to me. After the shower, we got dressed. I dressed in a nice black dress that hugged my curves perfectly. I went into the bathroom, shutting my door as I did my makeup and hair. My hair was straightened so it reached the middle of my neck. I liked it short, though I sometimes missed my long hair. Short hair fit my face more.

I did my makeup light, but adding a bit dark to it. After about 20 minutes, I came out of the bathroom. Jason wore a nice shirt and slacks. I smiled at him, he turned, staring at me. He looked me down and up.

"You look beautiful," he said. I smiled shyly. I grabbed my purse from my bag, then went to Jason. It was already one-thirty, so we were leaving in a hurry. Jason walked to the door, he opened it for me and shut it behind us. He then held out his hand, I took it and we started wwalking to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened, we stepped inside. Jason pressed the first floor, the doors closed. It started moving, slowly, but then it stopped suddenly. I looked at Jason. Then the power went out. Then I heard lightning. I cursed under my breath.

"Don't worry, it should start back up soon," he said. I nodded, though I didn't really believe it. We had waited about 20 minutes, even tried the emergency button, but nothing happened. I then sat down on the floor. Jason looked at me.

"Why are you sitting?" he asked, I shrugged, "It's not like were going anywhere anytime soon," I heard him sigh, then he sat down with me. We were both quiet, we were supposed to be at the museum, but instead were stuck in an elevator.

"You know," I started, Jason looked at me, though I stared at my hands, "I remember how I felt when you fell down in that elevator," I said. It was a long time ago, but the thought occurred. "Emily was so scared, I was to. When she had told me, I was planning to come by later that night to visit you in the hospital. But word got out that you were missing," I finished.

Jason took a hold of my hand. "I didn't know," he said. I scoffed and smiled, but only for a second. "How could you? We never really talked. When I was with Ezra, I had came to you when I was in trouble. When you showed me the pictures Alison took of me when I was asleep, I thought you took them. But, to be honest, I was more amazed than creep me out. Because the pictures were really good. Then when I found out it wasn't you, I kind of gave up on it," I looked up at Jason, who was looking down at me.

"That night, when you were walking home. I said to you that I hoped you felt the same way. When I kissed you, I knew that you didn't feel the same, but I just wanted to believe that you did," he said.

" I know, and honestly, I wanted to be with you, but I also loved Ezra at the time. He's the only reason I pulled away. But, remember I did kiss back," I smiled at him , he kissed my forehead. "I know, which made me even more sad that you pulled away," I hit his shoulder. "Well, you got me now? You're even going to have a family with me," his lips pulled into a smile.

"You're right," he said. I smiled and kissed him. Just then the lights turned on, and the elevator started moving down. Me and Jason stumbled to our feet. I smiled at him. I looked at my watch, it was 2:43. "Well, I think it's a bit late to go to the art museum," I said. Jason laughed.

"You look hot when you laugh," I said. He looked down at me, smiling, "I always look hot," I smiled. Leaning up to kiss him, "Yes you do," I kissed him softly. The elevator doors opened. The lady at the desk ran towards us, "I'm so sorry, the power went out I couldn't do anything about the elevator, and the manager wasn't here," she spoke fast until I broke in, "It's okay, really," I smiled. She took a deep breath, "Ok, but I am sorry about the inconvenience," she scrambled off back to the front desk.

I looked back at Jason, "What do we do now?" I asked, Jason shrugged, "Well, it stopped raining, why don't we go for a walk, I have dinner reservations for us in about three hours, we can entertain ourselves," I smiled at him and nodded.

We went outside, it was wet outside, but surprisingly warm. I wrapped my arm around Jason's, walking down the sidewalk with him. We walked until we spotted a park, we decided to walk in it, look around at the scenery.

The park was filled with parent's and their kids. Jason and I looked around the park, it was a nice park, lot's of trees, and a small pond. I glanced at the pond, seeing a small girl dipping her hand in it. I smiled as I watched her, she leaned in more, making me worried that she was going to fall.

Just as the thought occurred I heard a splash. I looked over to see her in the water, struggling to get out. I left Jason's side as I didn't see a parent around. I leaned over the pond, grabbing her hand and leading her out. The pond was freezing from the weather from earlier. She coughed as I hugged her, I looked around. All the parent's were watching us, yet none of them came forward.

The girl was hugging me tightly, Jason came over, squatting next to me. I pulled from the girl, Jason took off a jacket he had brought with him, wrapping it around the small child. I looked at her, with comforting eyes.

"Where's your parent's?" I asked politely, she shrugged. "I-I don't h-have any," she said. I looked up at Jason, I could tell he didn't know what to do either. "Do you have a home?" she nodded, I finally let out a breath.

"Do you think you can take us there?" she looked at Jason, looking uncomfortable. "Hey, you can trust him, I promise," she nodded hesitantly. I smiled at her, picking her up with me. "Ok, I need you to tell me where to go, do you think you can do that?" I asked, she nodded. I gave her a smile.

Jason stood with us. She pointed to a large building, it was quite a walk. How did she get all the way here? I asked myself as I started walking.

After walking for about 10 minutes, we were close to the building. The girl had been resting her head over my shoulder, staring at Jason making him uncomfortable. "Is her your boyfriend?" she asked, I smiled, as she sat up to look at me. I nodded at her, "Yes," she looked at me with her head tilted a little.

"You're really p-pretty," she said. I smiled at her, "Thank you, you are to," she smiled and laughed a little. Jason walked behind us as we talked. I learned that her name was Callie, she was six years old, and her favorite animal was giraffe's.

We finally reached the building. There was a sign that read "St. Catholics Orphanage' I looked at Jason, who had a uneasy look on his face. I went up the stairs, then opened the doors. I walked in, there was a long hallway before me. A woman came out of a side door, she looked at me and rushed over.

"Oh, Callie! There you are!" she squealed. She looked at me, I let Callie down, but she held my hand. She put a hand out to me, "Hi, I'm the owner of the orphanage, Miss Harriet," I took her hand and shook it, "I'm Aria," I said. "Aria. that's pretty," Callie said.  
"It's nice to meet you, this place is beautiful," I wasn't sucking up, it really was pretty. It had paintings on the wall, it must have been old. She smiled at me, "Where did you find Callie?" she asked.

"I was walking in the park, she fell into a pond and I picked her up, and she led me here," she nodded. "That's her booooyfriend!" Callie squealed, I smiled at her, though Miss Harriet didn't look very pleased. "Well, I thank you for bringing her back, I hope she didn't interrupt your stroll," I shook my head.

"Not at all. I'm actually expecting my own soon, it was nice spending some time with a kid," she nodded, looking at Jason, giving him the evil eye. "So, how long had Callie been here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't give that information out, unless you are planning to adopt of course," I looked up at Jason, smiling at him. "Actually, I am interested," Jason looked at me, I smiled at him. Callie squealed with happiness. Miss Harriet didn't look to happy but she couldn't say no.

"Well, if you would like to follow me, I can show you her file," I nodded, "That would be lovely," She started walking down the hall. "What are you doing?" Jason asked, "Shh, I just want to know more about her," I said. "Why?" he asked. I looked at him, "Because she doesn't deserve to be here," I snapped. He knew by my tone that I wasn't messing around. He just nodded and followed me.

She led us to a small office. She sat at her desk, motioning us to sit in the chairs across from her. "Callie, would you mind going to play with the other children so I can talk to Aria?" she asked, Callie nodded. She hugged my leg, "Bye, Aria!" she said. Then ran out the door. Miss Harriet huffed.

"She's quite a charmer," I said. She smiled, "I suppose," she opened a door in the desk, looking through files. She pulled out a blue folder. She opened it, "Ah, here it is," she said.

"Well, Callie had been brought in when she was a baby, left on the door step," we found the mother, but unfortunately she passed away in a car crash a while after," I furrowed my brows, "That's horrible," I said, I looked down at my hands. Jason reached out and took it in his.

"Yes. Um, she hasn't had any luck being adopted, most parents want a younger child, about one or four years old. You're the first couple that has been here for her for about eight months now," I swallowed, licking my lips.

"Is there any questions you have about her?" she asked, looking up. I looked at Jason. "How long does adopting take?" I asked. I never did know the process and I was actually interested. "Well, usually we have to check the home they would be living in, we need to know that the family is caring and able to provide, then once we know everything the child will be able to come home. Though we would do checkups, making sure that everything is going good," I nodded.

"So, are you interested in adopting Callie?" she asked, I looked at Jason. "Can we have time to think about it?" I asked. She nodded at us. I smiled. "I will come by tomorrow if that works for you," I said. Miss Harriet nodded, "Of course," she said.

I took Jason's hand and walked out of the room. Jason looked at me, "So, would you like to explain what that was," I shrugged, "I don't know, I just really connected with her. I can't explain it," I said. Jason looked at me for a moment. "Well, I know you want to adopt her, but we have one on the way," I nodded.

"I know, it's just that she is so lonely, I could tell in her eyes," Jason sighed. "Listen, If you want to adopt her, I want to talk about it with you first, I'm not saying no, but I think we should think it over first," He said, I looked up at him, then nodded, "You're right, but I really like her Jason. Just think, she even looks like me, long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, she's a mini me," I whined. He smiled, "Having a mini you would be kind of cute," I smiled at him.

I leaned up at kissed him, holding his hands in mine. I smiled against his lips. "I love you," I said. He smiled down at me, "I love you to," he said.

* * *

Ah. So what do you think. So, Callie just kind of popped into my head, I'm not sure why. But I want to know if you like her, because I think she would be a great part to the story. I was just trying something different, and I have a good feeling about it. I hope you like this chapter, I put a lot into it. I wrote this all in one day, I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but writing these stories is actually so hard. I thought it would be easy, but when I started writing my own, it was hard.

Thank you for all the reviews so far, I honestly love reading them, they make me smile and feel good. Don't be afraid to speak your mind, I myself speak my mind, sometimes when it's a bad idea. Also the good and mean reviews are great, tough criticism helps a lot. So thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Ello. Thank you to atumnleaves18 for reviewing, it means a lot to know your opinion! So, I hope you liked the last chapter, I know the ending came out of know where, the idea just popped into my head and I went with it. I believe Callie is going to become an amazing character, and I hope you guys like her also.

I also hope you had an amazing Thankgiving, mine was fine. I hope you spent your Thangiving with family and friends. Now, onto the story!

* * *

Jason and I were walking to the restraunt. We were both quiet, though my mind was practically screaming. I thought about Callie, she was adorable. I knew Jason wasn't up to the idea of adopting, especially since we had one on the way. I couldn't explain it, I just knew that I needed her in my life.

"Hello?" I snapped back to reality, Jason was smiling down at me, "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Of course, I'm with you, aren't I?" He smiled more, leaning down to peck my lips. I smiled against them. I pulled away, seeing that we at the restraunt. Jason opened the door, holding it for me.

When we walked in, the place was small and cute. It was somehwat moder, but had a little bit of 1920's to it. Jason grabbed my hand in his, a waiter came to us, "Hi, do you have reservations?" Jason nodded. "Uh, yeah. For DiLaurentis," the waited checked a book he had been holding, his finger ran down it, "Ah yes. Just follow me," We did as he said. We followed him to the back, I looked at Jason, questioning him, all he did was smile, telling me to wait.

The waiter sat us down at a rounded table, the room was dim, with only a lamp that loomed over the table. Jason and I sat down. The waiter handed us menus, "A waitress will be with you in a moment," he said, we nodded at him as he walked away. Jason looked at his menu, though I looked at him, wondering what he was up to. His eyes moved to mine, he put down the menu.

"What?" he asked, I shrugged, taking my menu in my hands and scanning through it. His gaze lingered on me for a moment longer before he looked down at his menu. A woman came up to our table.

"Hi, my name is Samara, I will be your waitress today," I looked up. My eyes went wide, and my mouth formed a smile.

"Samara?" she looked down at me, then smiled. "Oh my god," I leaned up, hugging her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long," she smiled, and nodded. "I know, wow. You look amazing. What have you been up to?" she asked.

"Well, I'm expecting," her jaw dropped, I laughed. "Oh my god! How long?" she asked, "About 5 weeks," she smiled, then looked across to Jason. "Wow, I didn't really expect you two," I smiled. "I didn't either, but I'm happy it did," she smiled at us. Then she hesitated for a moment.

"How's Em?" she asked shyly, I plastered a sympathy smile. "She's great. She's having twins, with Alison," I said the last part slowly. She must have seen that I was trying to be subtle. "That's great! I'm happy for her. Plus, I have news also," she held out her hand. I took it, it had a giant diamond on it. I gasped, "Oh my god, congratulations!" she smiled. "Thanks. I was planning on sending an invite, but now you here, I might as well ask," I cut her off.

"Of course I will come," she smiled. After a few seconds of silent, she finally spoke. "I should probably take your order," she said, I laughed and nodded. I looked through the menu quickly.

"I'll have a veggie burger, with a Pepsi or coke. Whichever one you have," she nodded and jotted it down, then looked at Jason. "I'll have a steak, medium are, with steamed broccoli for the side," she nodded, then took the menus. Jason looked at me, "Old friend?" I smiled and chuckled, "One of the many ex's of Emily," he smiled.

After sometime of silence, I took Jason's hands in mine, he looked up at me, I smiled at him. "Listen, I know you aren't really liking the idea of adopting, and I respect your opinion, but," Jason cut me off.

"Aria, I understand that you have a strong bond with her. I want you to know, that whatever decision you make, I will be by your side," I smiled at him, "Thank you," he nodded. I looked down at the table. Then pulled out my phone, I had a few texts, mostly work stuff that I would get to later. Ezra and I's book had been on sale and doing better than we could have thought.

I was getting fifty percent of the money, mostly because I am a huge part of the book. I was happy that I was getting money, not because I could spend it, but because it would help provide the baby, and hopefully Callie.

After awhile, our food finally came. I had already eaten half of mine veggie burger, I had barely ate anything today. Jason watched in amusement as I stuffed my face. When I had looked up he was frowning, but also smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, swallowing the rest of my food. He shook his head, trying to avoid the question. "Nothing, nothing at all," I squinted at him, throwing my napkin at him, he looked back up at me.

"Oh, now it's on," I smiled and squealed as he threw some steamed broccoli at me. As he threw the last one, Samara walked over. She smiled at us.

"Ok, I get throwing food is fun and all, but can you not get me fired," I smiled and nodded. I glanced at Jason, whom was trying to hide a smile.

"Anyway, did you want dessert, we have cake, ice cream, all of that stuff," she handed us dessert menus. We looked through, everything looked good.

"I'll have a piece of chocolate cake," I said. Jason closed his menu, "I'll have the same," she nodded, then took out menus and walked away. Jason grabbed my hands in his, making me look at him.

"Ok. So, I was thinking that after this, if you want, we can ask to take Callie to this magic show," I smiled, but I also remembered that I had a bad experience with magic shows. But I smiled at him, "I would love that," he smiled. I had a lot of bad experiences, the worst being almost killed on the Halloween train. I shuddered just thinking about it. I looked up at Jason.

"Do you remember the Halloween train?" I asked quietly, he nodded. "Yeah, you almost died on it," I looked down at my hands. "What exactly were you doing on the train that night?" I asked him, he sighed.

"I was with Melissa and Wilden. They wanted me to help with something, but I had found out that they wanted me to be a distraction when Wilden tried killing you," my eyes widened. "I still have nightmares, being in that box with Garrett's body. Even about the Dollhouse," he squeezed my hands tighter.

"I will never let that happen to you again," I looked up and smiled at him. "I love you," I said. He smiled back, "I love you too," I leaned over the table and kissed him, long and passionately.

"Ew," I heard. I laughed, backing away from Jason. Looking up at Samara, sticking my tongue out at her. She smiled, handing our plates to us, I smiled at the delicious cake that sat in front of me. I picked up my fork and dug in.

It was now about four o'clock. Jason and I were walking inside the orphanage to ask if we could take Callie to the magic show. I walked around for a few minutes, trying to find someone. I heard the clacking of heels on the marble floor. I turned to see Miss Harriet walking towards me.

"Oh, Miss Montgomery, pleasure to see you again," but I knew it wasn't. "Hi," I said back. "Do you need something?" she started walking to her office.

"Uh, yes. I was wondering if I could take Callie out, just to a magic show. Since I am interested in adopting her, I think it would be good to spend time with her," I sat down across from her. She looked up at me, putting her hands together.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," she said. "It would, I promise I will look after her. And Jason will be there, he's the most protective person I know," she sighed, then went in her desk, rummaging through it. She pulled out a paper, sliding it to me.

"This is a sign out sheet. You can have her for an hour. And since you are interested in adopting her, I will need to make sure you are prepared for her, house, money, and loving parents," I nodded.

"Of course, and I promise we will take care of her, and love her," Miss Harriet looked down for a moment. "All right then. We can start the process whenever you are ready. As for Callie, I just need you to sign here, and put a number in case we need to reach you," I nodded, grabbing a pen that was on the desk. I signed the paper quickly. Sliding it back to her. She smiled at me, a genuine smile.

"I will go find Callie," she said. I nodded as she walked out of the office. I waited a few minutes, taking my time and looking around. I saw a picture on the desk, I frowned at it and picked it up, looking back at the door to make sure she wasn't coming. I turned it around, it was Miss Harriet, a bit younger and with a teenager. She was hugging her from over her shoulders. I smiled at it, "Must be her daughter," I thought.

I heard her heels making their way back. I put the picture back quickly, then waited at the door. I heard Callie running and squealing. As I stepped out of the office, I saw Callie running towards me. I squatted down to her height and she ran into my arms. I smiled at her, she pulled back.

"Let's go! Let's go!" I smiled at her as she squealed. I stood up, grabbing her hand in mine. Jason was waiting outside, he had went to get tickets while I got Callie. I waved to Miss Harriet, she smiled and waved back.

I looked down at Callie, who was humming a tune gleefully. I was smiling so wide it was starting to hurt. I opened the doors for Callie. She ran down the stairs to the sidewalk. I followed her and saw Jason leaning against a parking meter. He smiled at us, kicking himself up.

I walked to him, "Hey," I said kissing him on the cheek. Callie watched us, "Ew, you gave him cooties!" I laughed at her, taking her hand. "Let's get to that magic show, ok?" she nodded, Jason walked by Callie, who reached for his hand also, he was hesitant at fist but took it. He then looked at me, almost confused and surprised. I smiled at him, and he looked down at her again, with a visible smile on his face.

We had gotten to the park where the magic show was. Callie and Jason went to get some snacks while I looked for a seat. There was more people that I thought there would be. I found two seats only that were open, I sat down. Callie could sit on my lap. I looked at the stage, there was a giant box. I had a feeling this was the same magic show I had went to almost 7 years ago. I hate boxes.

I felt a hand on my back, I looked up and Jason was glaring down at me. He went around, sitting next to me. Callie trailed behind holding popcorn and soda. She was smiling, I grabbed the popcorn and gave it to Jason to hold. I picked up up onto my lap. The magic show was about to start.

After about five minutes, music started blaring from speakers on the stage. Everyone's eyes were on the stage, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a man appeared on stage, I looked down at Callie. Her eyes were wide, filled with joy. I smiled at her, she was adorable.

I had seen this man before. 7 years ago. The day Emily almost got sawed in half. I hated thinking about what -A did to us. But that experience made me stronger, in so many ways. I snapped back to reality, Callie was holding a piece of popcorn in my face. I smiled at her and ate it out of her hand. She giggled.

I heard thunder, great. I looked at Jason, who looked at me, then Callie. The thunder went on for awhile, then it started sprinkling. Callie looked up at he sky, then held her hands out, catching the small droplets that fell from the sky. I smiled at her.

(Jason's POV)

I watched Aria, smiling with Callie. I had never really thought of having a baby. And now we're having a baby and might be adopting a toddler. I loved seeing Aria smiling, smiling at Callie. After i had actually spent some time with her, I cared about her, I saw how cute she actually was. I liked her, I liked that her and Aria were close without even knowing each other long.

I loved that she was like a mini Aria, bold and creative. I watched Callie catch the rain drops, watched her eyes fill with happiness. Watched Aria hold the young girl in her arms, her face glowing with happiness. And for me, that was enough. Enough to know she was what I wanted.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you all had an amazing Christmas, I ended up with a lot of money, so that's great. I hope you like this chapter, I;m sorry that it's short, but I have been stressed lately, and never find the time to write.

As always, Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Wassup, how are you guys? God it's 2018 and I am determined to write more and more. I might be starting a wattpad story, not sure yet, but I have a story in mine and it is mine own characters and everything. So, if I end up doing that I will let you guys know if you want to check it out.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, I'm not sure what I am doing with this still, but I am hopeful into it. I hope you guys keep interested and let's get going.

* * *

Aria and Jason walked down the sidewalk with Callie. She enjoyed the magic show, even though halfway through it started pouring and we got all wet. They had left after that, they still had about 20 minutes left with Callie, they decided to stop for ice cream.

Aria picked up Callie, cradling her. "What kind do you want?" she asked pointing to the board with the flavors. Callie looked at the flavors, "Chocolate!" she exclaimed, Aria smiled and looked at the man, "And for you miss?" Aria thought for a second, "I'll also have chocolate, thank you," Jason's phone rang, he walked away from them. Aria took out her wallet, paying him ten dollars.

"Keep the change," she said, he nodded, "Thank you,". Aria put Callie down, the man handed her two chocolate ice cream cones, Callie watch them like an eagle, waiting to pounce for it's prey. Aria handed one to Callie, who had a big smile on her face. Aria turned around, seeing Jason still on the phone. She walked over to him, waiting. Jason looked somewhat frustrated, his hand rested on his hip while his other holding the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, I-I'll get right on it," he hung up the phone. He walked towards me, "I'm so sorry Aria, I have to go, something came up at work. It involves the police, I have to be there," He said. Aria frowned at him, "Well, um, just go. I know you wouldn't go if you didn't have to," Jason nodded at her, "Thank you, Aria. Wait, how are you going to get home then?" Aria thought for a second.

"'I'll take a bus home, I'll be fine, just go," Jason kissed her quickly, "Okay, I love you," he started walking away in a hurry.

"I love you to," she said quietly. Callie came by her side, "Where's Jason going?" she asked, Aria looked down at her, "He has to do some work, but right now I have to get you back," Callie had sadness plastered on her face. Aria squatted down to her height, "Hey, I'm going to visit you again, I'm not sure when but I promise I will, okay?" Callie smiled and nodded eagerly.

(Aria's POV)

I had taken Callie back to the orphanage. I was currently at the hotel, packing my bags. Jason had already been there, seeing as his stuff was already gone. I stopped for a moment, dropping the shirt I held in my hand onto the bed. I walked to a mirror, looking at myself. I lifted up my shirt, and moved into a side view. I saw a small difference, nothing big. I didn't expect anything. I sighed, I needed to take a break.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and plopped down on the bed. My mind was full, and I'm not even sure what of. I stared up at the ceiling, I hated that Jason had to leave, but I understood that his work needed him. I put my hand on my stomach, I wondered what I would look like when I was farther along. Would I look like a whale? Or maybe an Elephant? Either way, I was going to be fat.

I pulled myself up, I had to find out the bus times, since it was my ticket home. I grabbed the pamphlet from the nightstand that the hotel offered. I swiped through it, finding bus stops. The next bus to Rosewood was at four. I looked at the clock, it was three-twenty. I sighed, maybe I could take a taxi? No, it would be a waste since I could ride a bus that's already scheduled for Rosewood. I sighed, finishing my packing and grabbing my bags. I returned the room keys to the lady and the desk, giving her a smile.

"Have a nice day miss." she said. I hurried to the bus station, not wanting to miss it. I stopped walking for a minute. I had about 20 more minutes to get there and I wasn't going to make it. I signaled for a cab, hopping in and getting a ride. I got to the bus stop at three-fifty, relieved I hadn't missed the bus and gotten there early, the bus wasn't there yet even. I went up the ticket booth.

"Hi, can I get a ticket for Rosewood?" she dug around, handing it to me.

"That will be ten dollars, ma'am." I paid and took the ticket, thanking her. I waited on a bench, playing games on my phone. The bus finally came, about fifteen people were already on it. I plopped down on a seat, setting my bag next to me. I sighed, closing my eyes, drifting into my thoughts.

I was finally home. I was finally in my own bed. I hadn't gone to see Jason yet, I was at Ella's. "Aria," I turned to see my mom come from the other room, smiling, "I'm glad you're back, both of you," she eyed my stomach. I smiled at her, "I'm glad to be home," I dropped by bag on the floor, hugging mom. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, it was always homey. I pulled away, "Where's dad?" I asked, making my way to the couch. She sat down next to me, curling her legs underneath herself. "He is on a business meeting, like always." I sometimes missed them. I sometimes thought what it would be like if they were still married, would they have had another kid? Would Mike decided to stay? I didn't know, but I knew mom was happy, she didn't always show it but she wasn't happy with him.

"How are you?" I asked, my elbow rested on the edge of the couch, holding my head up with my hand. She sighed, staring into her lap. "I'm fine. I don't really do much anymore though. I miss being young," I smiled at her, "You have plenty time to do things. Why don't you paint again?" she shook her head, "I don't have any inspiration. I haven't painted in almost six or seven years, let alone pick up a paint brush." that made me sad, I always looked up to her. I used to paint with her when I was younger, it was always fun.

"Why don't we be your inspiration?" I cupped my stomach, smiling at her. She had a wide grin, "You know, that might actually be a good idea," she laughed. I was happy that I made her smile, she didn't do it often, at least not genuinely. "Thank you, Aria." I nodded at her.

"Do you want to come to my next appointment? It's in a two weeks but I might as well ask now," she smiled even wider, if that was possible. "I would love to," she said, "Are you planning to have a gender reveal? Or are you going to have the doctor tell you?" I hadn't even thought of that. I want to know the gender, but I would also like a gender reveal, like a small gathering.

"I think a gender reveal party would be nice. Jason wants it to be a girl," I said smiling and looking down at my stomach. "And you?" she sounded eager, as if she wanted a specific answer. "I think a girl would be nice. Which brings up another topic," I sat up a bit straighter, angling myself to sit across from her. "I wanted to talk to you about something," I started, her eyes narrowed at me, "Okay," she said, her voice thick with confusion and curiosity.

"While me and Jason were on our trip, we met this little girl. Turns out she is in an orphanage," I said hesitantly. Ella eyed me, "Aria, I really hope this is not going where I think it is," I shrugged at her. "Her names Callie and she's the sweetest girl you could ever know. She's six and loves giraffes," Ella sighed deeply, "Aria, is this is going where I think it is, I think you should do what you think is right. Have you talked to Jason about it?" I nodded in reply, "Yes, I think at first he wasn't fond of the idea, but once he got to know her I think he really likes her." I said. I knew that it would be hard since we have no parenting skills and the fact that we already have one on the way. But mom would be there to help, and all my friends.

"Okay, I will support you on this Aria, but you need to figure it all out. You already have one of the way and it's difficult to raise two kids, trust me," I laughed, I was a difficult child and I knew it. "I understand, I've been thinking about for a while and I really think we can do this. Jason and I are the only two living in his house while there is five other rooms in the house," I wanted her say in the matter, she was my mom and she has the experience.

"Okay. If that's what you and Jason want, I will support you." I grinned at her squealing with excitement. "Thank you!" I said, draping my arms around her. She laughed and hugged me back, "You're welcome." she said. "I'm going to see Jason," I said, hurrying off the couch. I grabbed my keys and phone, "Bye!" I yelled shutting the door.

I let myself into Jason's house, which would soon be ours hopefully. Looking around the house I called his name. No reply. I looked through the window, now seeing that his car wasn't in the drive why. How hadn't I noticed? I sighed with despair, I should have called or texted. I made my way to the kitchen, finding myself hungry. I rummaged through the fridge, looking for anything good. There wasn't much,some milk and eggs, maybe I would go to the store for him later. I walked back to the living room, sighing. I plopped down onto the couch with a huff. I scraped off my shoes, kicking my legs up onto the couch laying in a horizontal position. It had been awhile since I took some time to myself. I hopped off the couch, going to the bathroom.

I started the bath, checking the temperature. I tore my clothes off, laying them on the floor. I grabbed a towel out of a cabinet, placing it on the counter. I looked into the cabinet mirror. In a way I looked different, I had bags under my eyes, my hair had gotten longer. My eyes were a vibrant green, making them stand out. A looked away from the mirror, my eyes glancing to the bath. It was still filling up, I looked under the sink looking for bath bubbles or herbs. Nothing. I sighed, thinking of other things. A light bulb was suddenly of above me. I put the towel around myself, hurrying out the door. I grabbed about four candles from around the house and some matches. I walked back to the bathroom, turning the water off. I set the candles down on each four corners of the bath tub. I crawled into the bath tub, making sure not to knock over a candle. I grabbed the matches, lighting the candles.

I laid down in the tub, my body relaxing and sinking into the warm water. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. My body molded itself in the tub, muscles relaxed. I could hear the candles burning, the faint crackling of them. It was almost comforting.

I loved baths. I loved how you could just relax and think without any interruptions.

(Third POV)

Aria laid in the tub, her eyes shut as she relaxed in her own trance. Aria was soon snapped out of it as she heard a foor shut. Aria sat up, gripping the sides of the tub.

"Jason?" Aria waited for a response. Nothing. She stood up in the tub, wrapping a towel around herself. Aria slowly turned the bathroom door knob, opening it. "Jason?" Aria turned a corner, peering to the other room. She looked around her, looking for anything that could possibly defend herself with. Aria grabbed a book from a nightstand, it wasn't the best weapon but it would injure someone.

Aria walked into the living room, she looked around, not seeing anyone. She peered into the rooms, making sure know one had broken in. Aria turned, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. Aria's head snapped to the door as it opened. Aria flung the book without hesitating.

The first thing Jason registered was a book flying at his head, he dodged it, flinging his head to the side. He looked into the room seeing Aria.

"Jesus Jason! I thought someone broke in when I heard the door open," she let out a long sigh.

"And what the hell do you do? You throw a book, what were you hoping it would do? Attack me with knowledge?" Aria glared at him, he put his hands up. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Aria shook her head at him. "You seem happy. What's up?" she asked, crossing her arms. Jason set his keys down on the coffee table.

" Well, I got questioned by the police. Something with the boss, apparently he's been selling drugs. That's how he's been getting money for construction equipment. He had been distributing drugs and using the money. I was asked if I had anything to do with it or had any knowledge about it, which I didn't, so they let me go," Jason plopped down on the couch, stretching his arm out on the top. Aria walked over to him.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't anything really bad," Jason laughed. "Yeah, I guess it could have been worse. But there's another thing. Since my boss got arrested, their looking for someone to take his place. And, manager was part of it and that leaves me next," Aria sat next to him.

"Wait, so you're going to own the construction company?" Jason nodded. "As soon as I get the paperwork, I should be good," Aria smiled ear to ear. She through her arms around Jason, "That's great, it's like a double promotion," Jason laughed, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She kissed him softly, pulling back quickly.

"I love you," Jason smiled up at her as she straddled his hips. "I love you too," she said, wrapping her owns around his neck. Jason looked over her, "You know, there's not much under that towel," He said with a evil smirk on his face, Aria quirked a brow at him, "I'm aware. What exactly are you proposing?" Aria knew what he wanted, but she wanted to hear him say it, beg for it even. She was happy, she felt like she was floating and nothing could bring her down. Jason grabbed her thighs lifting her up as he stood, Aria giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their night went on. Both high on their love for each other. They would soon have their own baby, and though it didn't seem like much yet, they both knew that their lives would change forever. And for once in their lives, they knew what pure happiness felt like.

* * *

Hello! So I'm sorry for this taking so long to update, I know you guys must hate me. But I had a four day weekend. I went to see Black Panther, WHICH WAS AMAZING.

Anyway, I want to know what you think of Callie, I've gotten some reviews about her but I want to know more. Do you like her? Do you think Aria and Jason should adopt her? Let me know! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm letting you all know that the next few chapters will be time jumps.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 14

(eight weeks later)

Aria and Jason laid in their bed together, both not wanting to leave from each others side. Jason had been tracing circles on Aria's stomach while she slept, thinking of the baby. He wanted it to be a girl badly. He also thought to Callie, he knew Aria was already attached and he found himself getting attached to her the more he spent time with her. She was like Aria in so many ways and he couldn't help but adopt her and add her to their growing family. He thought of what it would be like to have a family with Aria, she would be an amazing mother, she was kind and caring, he had no doubt she was going to be able to do this. He was nervous. He admitted it, it was the most terrifying thing to him. He was going to be a dad and he wasn't sure how to be one.

Aria shifted in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening as she scrunched her face and yawned. Jason found it the most adorable sight. He watched as her eyes shifted around the room. soon landing on him. She smiled up at him, she loved waking up to him, to his hand running circles on her stomach. She loved how he held her when she slept. She had just started showing, the baby now the size of a pea pod. They had been making arrangements to adopt Callie, they were finally filing the paper. They had weekly visits to the house to see if it was good for her. They passed. Along with Jason's promotion eight weeks ago, he had been extremely happy. He said that being the boss was much simpler than he expected. Sure the paperwork and budgeting are a pain, but he managed to stay positive.

"Morning," he whispered, his voice rugged and deep. Aria couldn't help but smile even more, she leaned up and kissed him softly. Jason climbed on top of her, Aria giggled at him as he kissed her nose. "How's our little one?" he asked kissing her stomach over the fabric of her white tank-top. Aria thought for a moment, "Hungry," she replied, Jason nodded at her.

"Do you want to go get something? We could go to the Brew, get millions of those crepes you love," he asked, Aria nodded, "Those sound amazing, and my morning sickness has been a lot better, it should be ending in a week or so," she told him as he climbed of her. He smiled, "That's good," he said.

Aria crawled out of bed, heading over the mirror, she looked at the growing bump every morning. Aria saw Jason come behind her, his hands snaking around her waist, hugging her from behind. He kissed her cheek and got dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. Aria dressed in a black tank top and shorts. It had been hot in Rosewood recently, in the nineties all week. Aria left out of the bedroom entering the living room. Jason had been grabbing his keys and wallet and stuffing them in his pockets. He looked over at Aria, "You ready?" Aria nodded as she struggled to put a pair of Adidas shoes on. Aria followed him out to the car, hopping in beside him, and with that they left.

Aria sat with Jason at an outside table at the Brew. Aria was scarfing down crepes as Jason watched her. He loved watching Aria, not in a creepy way or anything, but he would always find some little detail that Aria has. Like the way she would bite her lip without thinking, or the when she shook her leg because of her ADHD. Aria looked up at Jason as a crepe hung out of her mouth, "What?" she asked. Jason chuckled, "Nothing." Aria eyed him for a moment, "Liar," she said. Jason shrugged, "You're just cute," he smiled shyly, "You're not to bad yourself," she told him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, shrugged as she took a sip of her water.

"I don't know," she said, "We could go see a movie later. I'm meeting with my mom at the gallery around two and it's only 12:00," she finished.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Jason started, Aria looked up at him suspiciously. "Okay..." she drew out the word.

"I wanted to know if you would come with me on a trip," he said, Aria smiled, "A trip, where?" she asked excitingly. Aria had only been to Iceland. She loved traveling, even if it wasn't far. Jason shrugged, "I was thinking maybe Europe," he said. Aria's eyes widened, her jaw practically dropping to the ground.

"Europe? Are you serious?" she asked. Jason nodded in reply smiling. Aria sat up right, "Europe? How would we even-I mean- why?" she stuttered. Jason laughed, "After owning the construction work, I have been making a lot of money recently. Besides, I saved a lot of money after getting out of drugs and that. And mom left me and Ali money when she passed," he explained. Aria couldn't keep her amazement contained.  
"And you never thought to mention this?" she asked. Jason shrugged, "You never asked," he said.

"So? Would you be interested?" Aria gave a deep breath, rolling her eyes. "I-it sounds amazing. I would love to Jason, but what about the construction site?" she asked. Jason waved his hand, "Alex will be watching it over. We wouldn't be gone long Aria," he told her. Aria nodded at him. She thought it was sudden. There was no doubt about it. She wanted to go, it sounded amazing. But she wasn't sure, it was sudden and Aria had plans for the year. But she wouldn't say no to him. Not when everything was going good for him. She wanted to go and he did also. What was stopping them?

"Okay," she said, her voice a bit high pitched from her excitement. Jason smiled widely at her. "Okay," he said. Aria squealed and leaned over the table to hug him, almost knocking over the plates on the table. Jason hugged her back, "Calm down, we have to plan everything still," he said. Aria pulled away, "I know, but still," she said.

"I have to tell my mom!" she said suddenly. Aria gathered her purse and stood up. "Aria, I can drive you," he said. She shook her head, "It's the gallery, it's only a few blocks away," she told him, looking back over her shoulder. "Besides, you have to go to that meeting at 12:30 remember?" she reminded him. Aria smiled and walked away. Aria liked walking around Rosewood when people were outside having fun with their friends and family.

Aria was halfway to the gallery when she heard someone yell her name.

"Aria!" she whipped around looking for whoever called out. The only person her eyes landed on was Ezra. She smiled, she hadn't seen him for awhile. It was nice seeing him, in a weird way.

"Hey," she said. Ezra caught up to her, smiling. "Hey, how are you, and you," he said, gesturing to her stomach. Aria laughed, "We are fine, thank you very much," she said. "That's good. How does it feel?" he asked, Aria shrugged. She wasn't even sure how to answer it. Happy? Unreal? It was a jumble of things and she couldn't explain it.

"I honestly don't know," she breathed out. Ezra nodded, "Well it must be good, you look happy," he told her. She nodded, "I am. I'm also adopting," she told him. Ezra frowned at this. Adopting? he thought. She hasn't even had her baby yet and she was going to adopt? Ezra didn't know how to approach it.

"Wow," was all he said. Aria gave him an unsure smile, "Yeah. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. More like a feeling," she told him. And it was, the second she met Callie she knew she was going to be important in so many ways.

"Well, if I know you, most of your feelings are right," he said. She smiled at the comment. She missed talking to Ezra, but she didn't miss being with him. She liked that he was always supportive.

"Thanks. How have you been, and Nicole?" she said. He smiled, "Were great. Actually we recently bought a place. No more living above the Brew," he said.

"That's amazing, Ezra," she said. "Seriously, that's great," she told him. Ezra laughed, "Yeah, it's been good," he told her. She looked at him, really looked. He seemed happy mostly, but something was off. Something in his face showed uncertainty. Aria looked at him with hooded eyes.

"What's wrong? Something's bothering you, Ezra I can tell," she said softly. He smiled faintly at her, his arms crossing over his chest. "Do you think it's the right choice? Moving in with Nicole, I mean," he asked. Aria was taken back, she thought he and Nicole were doing good. She didn't have second thoughts about moving in with Jason, not one.

"I can't decide that. I think you should just take sometime and think about it," she said, hoping it would help him. She saw him nod a little, she then put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you will figure it out, you always do," she told him. Ezra nodded, "Thank you, Aria. Seriously you are really good at this, giving advice," he said. Aria smiled at him, "Thanks, I should go, and you should go give Nicole a answer," she said. Ezra smiled, "Okay, I'll see you later," he said. Aria left him and walked down the sidewalk. She made it to the gallery, looking around for her mom. She saw her at the front desk talking to the secretary. Ella looked up and saw Aria, she smiled and said a goodbye to Alice, the secretary.

"Hey honey," she wrapped her arms around her daughter, "How are you?" she asked, pulling away. "I'm good, I actually came to talk to you about something," she said. Ella nodded, "What is it?" she asked. Aria smiled, already thinking about telling her about the trip. "Jason and I are planning to go on a trip," she told her.

"A trip, where?" her mom asked, filling out a paper on her clipboard.

"Europe," she said. Ella looked up, "Europe?" she asked, confirming what she heard. "Yes, Europe," Aria repeated. Her mom put her clipboard to her side. "It's kind of surprising, I mean. Why don't you wait until you have the baby?" she asked. Aria scoffed, "If I do that then I probably won't even go. This is my only chance, mom. I want to go with your permission," she begged. Aria knew her mom was worried, about Aria and if anything went wrong. Ella turned her head to the side.

"Okay, but I want you to call every two days," her mom laughed, Aria smiled widely, she lunged at her mom, wrapping her arms around her. Her mother laughed, as Aria squealed, "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said. She let go of Ella, "Thank you!" she said. Her mom ran her hands down her arms, "You're welcome," she said. "Are you and Jason going to plan it? When are you going?" she asked. Aria looked at her, she bit her lip, "Um, I'm not sure, but I will text you when I know the details," she said. Her mom laughed, "I am definitely planning this with you," she smiled. "Okay," Aria said.

"Oh, I also wanted to tell you that I know the gender," Aria said. Ella's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" her mom asked, tear forming.

"Oh my god, don't cry," Aria said laughing, "I'll cry to, so please stop," Aria said. Her mom laughed, "I'm sorry, have you told Jason?" she asked. Aria shook her head, "I plan to tell him in Europe, a little surprise," Aria said.

"That sound amazing," her mom said. "So, girl or boy?" she asked. Aria scrunched her face, "I'm not telling," she said, her mom gave her a look. "You can't do that! Aria, I am your mother, you can't just leave me hanging," she whined. Aria laughed, "You will find out when me and Jason announce it, like everyone else," she teased. "You are cruel, you get that from your father," she said. Aria shrugged, "Oh well, what are you going do?" she said smiling. "I'll call you later," she told her mother. Ella smiled as she watched her daughter leave.

Aria opened the door to her house, she went and sat on the couch, taking her computer from the coffee table. Aria opened it up, nearly blinded by the brightness of it. She typed in "Things to do in Europe" hoping to find some interesting places to do. Aria had seen a abandon mansion before called the Chateau Lumiere, she loved abandoned places, seeing the beauty in them. Aria saw a few places, but she wanted to wait until Jason was home to talk about the trip.

Aria sighed, she decided to stop looking at the computer, she knew she would get to excited while researching. Aria wasn't sure what to do. She was usually bored out of her mine, and she didn't feel like doing nothing. She hated being bored, it was in her DNA. Jason wouldn't be home for another hour. She got up from the couch, sighing as she paced around the living room. Aria felt weird, like she was trapped in time. It was weird, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. She hated being bored, hated it.

She finally stopped, going on her phone and looking through her contacts seeing who she could call. She came across a number she hadn't saw in awhile. Before she thought she pressed the call button, putting the phone to her ear.

"Olivia, it's Aria," she said. Olivia was a girl she met when she was taking a photography class at Hollis. Olivia was an amazing photographer.

"Aria! Oh my god how are you?" she asked, Aria sighed into the speaker, "I'm great, um pregnant actually," she heard Olivia gasp a little. "Oh my god, Aria! That's amazing, who's the father, Ezra?" she asked, apparently not knowing that they broke up. "No, actually me and Ezra broke up awhile back," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said.

"It's fine, me and him are still friends. Actually I'm with Jason Dilaurentis," she said.

"Oh, yeah I've heard about him, are you happy?" she asked. Aria nodded even though Olivia couldn't see it, "Yeah, I'm happy, how about you?" she asked. Aria heard a sigh and smiled, she knew that sighed.

"I'm good, I'm in a happy relationship, my photography is doing great, everything's amazing," she said. Aria couldn't help but be happy, "That's great. We should meet up sometime, like lunch," Aria told her.

"That would be amazing, why don't I text you a time and place, and we can work it out?" she asked, "Yeah, that would be great," Aria said. "Good, I should get going, I have a client coming over for some wedding photo shoot plans, I'll text you later," she said. "Yeah, bye," Aria said, and with that the call ended. Aria sighed, now not knowing what to do again. She thought about getting herself off, but she felt weird doing it while pregnant. She knew it was stupid, but it made her uncomfortable, especially now that she was starting to show.

Aria heard a knock at the door, she sighed as she crawled off the couch and trudging over to the door, swinging it open.

"Aria thank god you are here," she said walking into the house. Aria sighed, looking at them.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" Aria asked her. Hanna turned to her friend, her face looking like she was about to explode. Hanna gave a deep breathe, throwing her hands down. "I need your help, artistically," she said. Aria shut the door and frowned at Hanna, "Okay, more intel please," she walked in front of Hanna.

"Okay, I need you to take a few photo's of me for this magazine thing," she said. Aria's brows went up, "Magazine thing?" she asked. Hanna turned her head to the sign, obviously annoyed, "Please? My boss is on my ass about this. She needs someone to send in for her magazine friend," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest. Aria sighed, "I guess I can, not right now though, the sun is down so the lighting wouldn't be good enough. Did she say what kind of photo's she needed?" Aria asked.

"No, she said any photo would work, but I want to go for like a sun-kissed glow," she said, switching her hands in the air making a rainbow. Aria gave a breathy laugh watching her friend looking into her own world.

"Oh! How are you by the way," she asked, Aria smiled, "I'm good, me and Jason are planning a trip to-" Hanna cut her off, "I wasn't asking you, I was asking it," she said looking at her stomach. Aria tilted her head, "It? And 'it' can't exactly talk at the moment Han," she retorted. Han crossed her arms, "Well I don't know the gender, and I know, I just can't wait until it- I mean they, are born," she caught herself, Aria sighed.

"I know the gender, and I will reveal it to you when I'm ready, and after I tell Jason," Aria said the last part slowly as she looked away from her friend. Hanna slapped her hand on the couch, leaning into Aria, "You haven't told Jason yet?" she asked, Aria shook her head. She planned to, she wanted to make it special. She wondered how he would react, maybe he would cry, or maybe he would be mad that she kept it a secret. Aria didn't want to think about the possibility.

"I plan to tell him when we go to Europe," she said. Hanna then smiled widely, "Europe, that's where you guys are going?" she asked excitedly, Aria nodded in response, Hanna squealed, "I am so helping you plan, when me and Jordan went it was amazing, Europe is breathtaking. I still have our plan book for it, I could lend it to you for some intel," she said. Aria smiled at her, her eyebrows scrunching, "Really? That would be great Han," she said enveloping her friend in a hug. Their height difference made hugging a perfect fit. Hanna pulled away, "Ok, I will give it to you tomorrow, I'll text you in the morning about the photo shoot," she said smiling and wrinkling her nose, and with that she made her way to the door and disappeared. Aria sighed, she couldn't wait for Europe.

* * *

Hello! I hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit more chill, the next chapter should have a little more drama in it, please review. The next chapter they will be going to Europe, so be excited for that. There will be a lot a love and twists in it.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! So I hope you liked the last chapter, I know it was kind of bland but this chapter will be much more interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars or the characters, only the plot to this story.

Chapter 15: The trip

* * *

Aria and Jason had been planning their trip to Europe for the last week. They finally were in Europe, Aria held Jason's hand as they got off the plane, they were in Barcelona, Spain. Aria had wanted to go here since forever. It was beautiful, even it's name was pretty sounding. She also remember watching Cheetah Girls when she was a teen and wanted to come here because of the movie. They were headed to the bag claim, hoping to hurry and get to the hotel and then go eat. The plane food wasn't great and Jason wanted to take Aria out for lunch. He couldn't believe they were here, he secretly asked Hanna for some romantic places, telling her he wanted Aria to never forget the trip.

Jason looked down at Aria, she was smiling nonstop since they landed. The airport was full, people rushing around with their bags behind them, families rejoicing and some police officers patrolling. They made it to the baggage claim, Aria grabbed her red suitcase, Jason his black one. Aria turned to him, smiling like an idiot. She took a deep breath and he could read her mind. "I know, I can't believe it either," he said, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms snaking around her waist. He could never get tired of looking at her. She was breathtaking and he wondered how he managed to catch her. She leaned up and kissed him softly, not caring around the people rushing by them. They pulled away from each other, "Let's get to the hotel," she said. Jason nodded and took her hand in his.

The cab ride to the hotel took around thirty minutes, Aria looked out the window the entire time, seeing small cafes and large cathedrals that complimented the city. When they arrived at the Barcelona Apollo Hotel, they hurried to check in, the hotel was large, Aria wondered how many floors there were. It seemed surreal, being in Barcelona. Aria couldn't wait to tell Jason the gender, she planned to do it tonight, not wanting to wait any longer. They made their way to their room, number 301. Jason unlocked the room hotel with the key card, Aria gasped quietly as she walked inside. There was a large balcony on the farthest wall, giving them an amazing view of the city. There was a large queen sized bed, white sheets and a brown blanket covering it. The bathroom was on the right of the short hallway when you came in. It was all white, the bathtub was large, a marble sink on the opposite of it. There was a brown wooden desk on the side of the room and a flat screen tv, under it the usual mini fridge and coffee maker.

Aria looked around the room, turning as Jason watched her. "This place is amazing," she says, walking towards the window and pulling the curtain apart. She saw large buildings and cute little coffee shops. Jason came behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he enjoyed the view along with her. Aria rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed the side of her head, "It really is a nice view," he tells her and she nods. Aria turned in his arms to face him, smiling like an idiot.

"I can't believe we're here," she tells him, Jason nods as he takes a deep breath. "I know, it's crazy," he says, "Let's not ponder on it, why don't we go for a walk?" he asks, Aria nods, "Sure, just let me change, it's warmer here than I thought it would be," she says. Jason nods as she leaves his side to rummage through her bag. Jason grabbed the railing of the balcony, looking out into the city. He couldn't believe they were here. Ever since they got together things have been great, a few bumps, but it made them closer. Jason loved her, he loved her more than anything else, and he loved that he was going to have a family with her, including Callie. _Callie would have loved this_ , he thought. Jason turned around, seeing that Aria had changed into a loose tank top and high-waist shorts. Jason walked over to her, grabbing the keycard in his hand and shoving it into his back pocket. Aria looked at him, "Ready?" she asks, he nods in reply, letting her in front of him to exit out of the room first.

When they got out of the hotel they headed off on the sidewalk, holding hands as they look at the shops. They passed a flower shop, hair salon, farmers market, Aria pulled him into a book store, it was a two story apartment, a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. Aria looked around, her eyes skimming over the names of the books. Jason looked around the store, it was small in width, but it was cute. After Aria had wondered for around ten minutes, they left empty handed. They decided to stop at a small cafe called, Falling Leaf. It was dainty and vintage looking, Aria loved the inside, paintings hung on the wall, even a small bookcase was displayed for anyone who wanted to stay and read.

"It's like a vintage Starbucks," she says, Jason chuckles as he sees people reading and typing on their computers while drinking coffee, "Yeah, it is actually," he replies. Aria goes up to the clerk, looking at the menu. "I'll have a ice tea," she tells the man, he nods and looks at Jason, waiting for him to order. "I'll have the same with four pastry buns," he tells him, giving him twenty dollars. The man gets to work while Jason and Aria find a small, circular table near the window. Aria whipped out her phone, messaging the girls that she was in Barcelona. Jason stood near the counter, waiting for the man to be done with their drinks and buns. Aria looked outside, she watched people walking and conversing with each other. She looked down at her stomach, her hand on it, "I'll take you here when you're older," she tells them. She smiles as she sees Jason walking over to them with their drinks and food. He sat down and took her hand.

"I was thinking after this we could do some sight seeing," he tells her. Aria nods and she sips her tea, "Yeah, that sounds great," she tells him. He smiles as he takes out the pastries, handing two over to her. Aria grabs one, taking a bite before looking at him. "I should tell you," she starts, "I have a reservation for us at eight," she says smiling. Jason looks at her with curiosity in his eyes, "Miss Montgomery, always surprising me," he says and she giggles.

It was later in the day, they had been sight seeing for five hours. Aria loved seeing the architecture of the buildings, They had visited some of the oldest churches, the history amazing them. Aria and Jason were back at the hotel, both laying on the bed and relaxing. They would be having dinner in hour, Aria was thinking over the plan to tell him the gender. She had picked the perfect place, the restaurant was fancy, it had an area with a balcony that you could reserve for special occasions. She couldn't believe this was going to happen, she couldn't believe that she was going to have a family with him. She loved him with all she had, she smiled just thinking of the man that she was laying next to. This would be a night she would never forget.

* * *

I apologize for how short this chapter is, I also apologize for not updating as often, I've been extremely busy for the last year with different things, one being my health. I also have school coming up soon but I hope to update every once in awhile. Thank you for reading!


End file.
